


Ripped World 2

by Rom247



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rom247/pseuds/Rom247
Summary: A story about family. Following on from the epilogue to Ripped World, we open with a mystery from the past that will unveil its secrets as we follow Jay and Kai struggling to accept the new dynamic in the team. Secrets are revealed about the mystery of Jay's parentage and Skylor's backstory develops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Past

The storm whipped around the exhausted figure, her head and face covered with a ninja mask. She attempted to open her eyes to see against the stinging sand. It was impossible. The wind was too powerful. She pulled her cloak up to cover her precious cargo holding it steady while her legs felt like buckling beneath her.

‘Why did I think it was a good idea to come out here?’

In the desert outside of Ninjago it was easy to get lost but also to not be found. 

‘He won’t find me, he won’t find me’ she repeated to herself. That was the most important thing. She lost her footing, the sand dropped before her as she slid down a slope between rocks. It took all her effort to stay upright and keep the carrier aloft, gliding down the loose sand. As she came to a stop, a natural shelter was apparent in the rocks. Staggering into it, she placed the carrier down as gently as possible and slumped back to sit on her heals. Gratefully, she pulled her mask off and blonde hair fell down over her face, unkempt and tangled. Exhausted she took deep breaths of the musty air. Leaning over the carrier she unwrapped the light muslin cloth that was bound tightly around it. Snuggly fitted to the interior two swaddled new-borns were sleeping soundly from the storm outside.

Seeing them now, she found it hard not to let her desperate emotion well up. ‘Why?’ she asked. ‘Why am I here, why did this happen to us?’

‘Because you are weak’. Came an unwanted reply.

She span around and lurched to her feet, releasing a painful yell clutching her abdomen. A hooded figure stood at the entrance to the shelter. He held a staff set with a large blue crystal. A mesmerising gem that even in the gloom, was able to refract the low levels of light enhancing its lethal beauty.

‘Weakness is a state of mind, Chen. My body may be frail now but my resolve is as strong as its ever been’. She pulled a small box from inside her cloak.

‘And what is that? Are you proposing my dear?’ Chen laughed at his absurd joke. ‘You really should have accepted mine and we would not be here now. I doubt there is anything that will be of help. You will be the first to release your powers to my Staff of Elements and we shall see if your offspring will add anything to the mix’.

Chen directed the staff at the helpless family before him. As the blue crystal pulsed to life the woman pushed a small disc into a slot in the box. Clicking into place, an orange flair arced outwards. It engulfed the blue glow and the space was filled with a black light. Time froze and simultaneously moved forward at incredible speed. The two figures were set as statues while cast shadows crept around the walls of the claustrophobic space.

‘What is this thing?’ the woman thought in the split moment before she blinked out of existence.

 


	2. Goodbye

Wu stood with Cole. They both looked at the object in the toughened glass case. With any luck it would be the last time they would ever have to see it, but knowing the way of the world, it would probably become important to somebody in the future. Securing powerful objects like the Gatekeeper of the Forgotten Realm was a necessity, but the facility itself at Hiroshi Labyrinth Sronghold was a red flag to any bullish villain that had the brains to come knocking.

Having fully described the events in the Forgotten Realm, both Cole and Wu believed that the mask, the Gatekeeper itself would not be able to create another jump. Master Wu had taken some time to study it and found it to be formed from the same substance as the second Realm Crystal, the only one that still existed. Its soft curvature indicated an acceptance of all realms, in stark opposition to the defined facets of the Realm Crystal, set to only allow travel from one to another. A drastically different design, its simple form disguising its complex make-up

How many times the Gatekeeper had made a jump, Wu was uncertain of. From his readings about the disastrous experiment undertaken by his father there had been no indication that the Gatekeeper itself was a form of Realm Crystal, able to undertake such drastic jumps as presented itself on that fateful day in Ninjago Bay. It was his belief that the Gatekeeper had evolved due to its make-up and waited until it was completely necessary to create the portal. The Gatekeeper would have observed Cole and Nya’s special powers in the Realm Orbs that Cole described and when there was no hope for their survival, chose that time to use the last of their energy to extract their would be saviours.

But now, there was no way for the Gatekeeper to fuel itself and no Caretaker.

‘I won’t be sorry if I never see that thing again’ Cole said to Wu.

‘Indeed. I am as sure as I can be that the being is as good as dead. It is no more than a heavily guarded exhibit’. Wu replied in an effort to reassure Cole. A hint of sadness tinged his words. While he was glad there was no longer any danger, he did not wish death on any being especially one that should have been a shining beacon for all the realms... although, Cole had managed to manipulate a jump from it. This left a unsatisfying loose end, a gaping hole of possibilities that he would have to continue to research. Could it be used as a Realm Crystal?

A specialist Droid guide appeared to escort them from the facility, through the continually moving labyrinthine structure until finally they emerged into daylight. The Ninja Copter greeted them with Nya leaning up against it.

She walked forward. ‘How did it go?’ she asked as she fell in with Cole, who leaned down to kiss her.

‘As well as could be’ Cole replied. ‘A strange form of funeral, though’ he added looking back.

Nya sighed, memories returning to her. ‘A fitting tomb’ she added with a more cutting tone.

‘Come, you two’ said Wu, eager to remove his students from this place. ‘You have no need to ever come here again. Evil entities do not require flowers on the day of the dead’.

They entered the copter. Nya taking the controls flew them back to their headquarters and home. It was a beautiful evening. The sun had started to dip low on the horizon casting its soft pink glow across the city. The floating islands that hovered above were an incredible sight and added a dreamlike quality to Ninjago’s vista.

As the copter touched down in the courtyard of the temple, the three passengers could see Zane waiting for them. Only Zane would stand so calmly, seemingly unaffected by the cutting wind and dust thrown up by the blades.

Cole jumped out and jogged over to Zane, his back bent down away from the slowing blades and shielded his eyes from the wind. Nya observed them greet each other, then noticed a change in Coles response. She removed her headphones and quickly made her way to them as Cole turned to look at her. Something was definitely up.

‘Jay’s gone’. Cole said.

‘He left this morning, just after you’ Zane continued.

‘What?’ Nya was incredulous. She thought she had made headway with Jay after their talk. She walked away into the building, shouting for Kai.

‘Kai. Kai, dammit. Where are you?’

‘He’s gone after Jay’. Lloyd appeared from the kitchen. Zane, Cole and Master Wu came in from the courtyard.

‘Would somebody please like to tell us the full story?’ asked Wu. He ushered his students through and indicated that they all sit.

‘There is not much to tell’. Said Zane. ‘Jay came to me while I was training. He had a backpack and said he needed to get away, to have some time to himself. He asked me to say farewell to you all and he left’.

‘He didn’t say where he was going?’ said Cole.

‘No. I did ask but he did not want to tell me. He said the whole point was that he wanted to be alone. So it was a good idea not to tell me, because I would tell you all and then he would not be alone’.

‘Ugh!’ Nya banged her head down to the table. Cole massaged his temples. Lloyd kept well out of it.

‘And Kai has gone after him?’ Nya questioned.

‘Yes, he feels responsible for Jay’.

‘Really?’ said Nya, shocked. ‘He’s not said anything to me about that’. She looked over to Lloyd.

Begrudgingly, Lloyd explained. ‘When you were gone, Kai was a wreck. Jay looked out for him. I think he has a new found respect for our boy in blue’.

‘Huh’. Nya exchanged a look with Cole, who shook his head lightly in sympathy with Nya.

‘Jay is in no danger’ said Master Wu. ‘Perhaps this will be good for him. Explore the wider world. Ask questions of him self and seek answers. The path to enlightenment is never written and starts and ends with ones own quest’.

The room was silent and the group dissipated leaving Nya and Cole alone. Cole moved to where Nya was sat at the Island. He pulled her stool around to face him and stood close, wrapping his arms around her. She raised her hands to his back and let his weight settle on her.

‘I miss him everyday’ said Cole.

‘He’s only just left’ Nya replied.

‘You know what I mean’ to which Nya nodded. ‘He was my best friend and to me he still is. It’s just not that way for him now. He hates me more than he hates snakes.’

‘He’s just hurting, that’s all, he’ll come back, you’ll see. Things will change. It just takes time, I promise’.

Cole lifted his head to look at Nya. ‘I’ll never regret us, but I’ll always regret how we affected Jay’.

‘I would be surprised if you didn’t’ Nya replied. ‘Jay’s future will be formed somewhere else and he’s taken the first step towards it. When he returns he’ll be different I’m sure, but he’ll embrace you in the same way as before’.

She raised her hand to his cheek, but Cole moved his lips into her palm and kissed it. ‘I’ll believe you, because I want to… and you are far wiser than me’.

‘You know it Brookstone’.

‘Do you think we need to worry about Kai?’

Nya grimaced ‘Very probably’. She answered.


	3. Seeing Red

Kai strode on. A pounding in his head, eyes sharp and un-blinking, his mind focused only on his frustrations. The fire in his blood pulsed through him, pushing him forward. Every footstep was one more away from his home and into the heart of his anger. The dry leaves hanging precariously onto their branches withered and blackened, letting go as he passed. Jay leaving was the last straw, he had a limit and the strings that held his finely tuned existence taut had finally snapped.

His lips rolled back into a sneer. Snippets of facts and events, images and faces drifted in and out of his mind, incoherently linked save for their ability to make him mad. Jay, Nya, his absent parents, the vortex, Cole… Cole. He almost stopped breathing. His pounding stride beat for him, unaware that his fingers began to trail fire along the autumnal ground.

The fallen leaves welcomed the flames and the smallest spark journeyed forth to find a place to settle and combust. Before long Kai’s march of the dammed had triangulated out and had created a fire of immense proportions. Churning black smoke billowed backwards with the wind.

From the mooring escarpment, Nya saw the black plume, shouting it’s uncontrollable rage for the world to see.

‘Shit’.

She ran to the Copter and fired it up. ‘I hope Zane re-fuelled, but, hey if it runs out that’ll be one less combustible thing for Kai to destroy’.

Lloyd ran from the main gate towards the copter, Nya leant over and opened the door for him, ‘GET IN’ she yelled over the noise of the blades powerful rotation. As she pulled the copter up and it arced round to fly towards the flames, she could see Cole and Zane running out of the Gates. They could follow, she couldn’t wait. ‘Glad you could join me buddy’ Nya winked at Lloyd.

‘Yeah well, thought you might need a hand. Is that Kai’s doing?’ Lloyd asked looking at the devastation.

‘Pretty sure it is’ she replied. ‘Lloyd, take the controls will you?’

Lloyd leant across and held the copter steady as Nya moved out of the seat to swap places with him. She slipped into a harness and hooked the carabiner onto the safety equipment on the ceiling and pulled the side door open.

The intense heat hit her like a fist. ‘Thanks Kai’ she muttered. She breathed in Kai’s fury and focussed, working high into the atmosphere pulling super cooled ice particles down into the mother of all storm clouds. As the heat hit, it released its deluge across the whole area, stamping out the fire like a child’s tantrum.

Nya was royally pissed.

She indicated for Lloyd to put her down at the apex of the devastation.

Kai was standing at the edge of the forest, his red jacket vivid against a backdrop of blackened charcoal. The copter landed in the clearing with Nya still standing in the open side of the copter. She stepped down and walked over to her brother. Kai stood stock-still, his eye’s burning towards his approaching sister. 

Zane and Cole had followed and were hovering in a small jet. On the ground, Lloyd was pressed up against the window of the copter. All three were holding their breath, waiting to see the outcome of this familial stand off. ‘He is in some serious shit’ said Cole.

‘Well I didn’t see this coming’ Nya directed her confusion at Kai, who looked back, his face a twisted mix of emotion with everything and nothing to say.

‘Spit it out Kai. Get it off your chest before you literally take out all of Ninjago’.

Looking at him, she knew it would be impossible for him to form a coherent explanation. The flames had twisted his fears and grievances, accelerating it into a molten rage. It was now impossible for him to differentiate between them. She took a deep breath and walked right up to him, yet he could not hold her stare. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

‘What the hell is she saying to him’ Cole strained his neck to see.

Lloyd’s voice came over the radio. ‘Do you think its safe guys? I mean, I’ve never seen Kai like this. He wouldn’t hurt her would he?’

‘No, no I’m sure he wouldn’t’ came Coles shaky reply ‘If it was me it would be different, but Nya, she’s the Yang to his Yin, he can’t exist without her… Oooh, right’ the realisation of where Kai’s trauma lay was suddenly all too obvious.

‘This is about you and Nya?’ Lloyd asked over the airwaves.

‘I’d bet it’s the driving issue’ came Cole’s response. ‘Lloyd, are you ok to keep check on this? I shouldn’t be here, I could make things worse’.

‘Yeah buddy, of course’. He sounded calm, but Lloyd grimaced out of the window. He was most certainly not sure about handling this kind of thing. He was really only used to having his own temper tantrums, but they mostly stemmed from being 12. He didn’t know anything about adult emotions and everyone seemed quick to forget that he only looked 18. He found he was still grimacing when the rear-side door of the copter opened and Zane got in. ‘Jeez Zane, you gave me a heart attack’.

Zane slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder ‘Sorry my friend, but I could not leave you here alone’.

‘I take it back’ Lloyd thought, feeling relief at Zane’s presence. He smiled at the Nindroid. ‘Thank you for thinking of me’.

‘We all need support, I am here for you Lloyd’.

Their moment of mutual respect was broken when both jumped, seeing Kai drop to the ground. Nya knelt next to him and had wrapped her arms over his back. They got out of the copter. Nya waved them over.

‘Kai, Kai. Please get up, don’t do this to me. You’ve always been so strong, there’s no reason for you to feel so retched. I’m here, I’m still here.’

‘Help me’ she asked Zane. Together, they lifted Kai and practically dragged him to the copter. They got him strapped into a passenger seat and Lloyd started the motors to fly them home. Kai stared out of the window with a blank expression. Nya fussed over his hands, holding and rubbing them, as if he might actually be cold before settling on trying to hold him in an embrace all the way back.


	4. The Conductor

' _Why_ did I think it was a good idea to come out here… _Why am I here?_ '

Jay looked out at the desert, shaking his head, incredulous. He had visited briefly with his parents, their junkyard positioned as it was on the outskirts of Ninjago city and the edge of the desert. But now he found himself wandering aimlessly amongst the dunes. He thought he knew what he was doing when he set off from the Temple. He had very clearly made a plan and a journey map that would take him across the wider reaches of Ninjago Island and he hoped further still.

But here he was, an impulsive need to see his adoptive parents had driven him. He had started calling them that ever since he found out. He felt bad that he needed to make the differentiation but he knew there was more to be known about him being _adopted_. He knew who his real father was, but never had the chance to meet him. It just seemed that nobody knew anything more about it. 'I bet Master Wu knows' he muttered to himself as he slid elegantly down a dune. He continued talking to himself 'it always turns out that he knows more than he lets on. If there was a bit more openness and honesty in the world, I'm sure things would be a lot simpler'.

He ran the remaining slope of the dune to its base. _'Grrr. This was NOT on my itinerary!'_ He shouted, as if the air around him were somehow responsible. 'Where the flip am I?' He was very definitely lost. He didn't even recall heading out or the length of time he had been walking, but there was no sign of the junkyard in the distance so it must have been some time. It was late in the day and the wind was starting to whip up. 'This is not great' he thought to himself and he wrapped his scarf up around his nose and mouth. He was nearing the top of a dune and hoped to see some sign of civilisation in the distance. As he reached the top he saw there was nothing but dunes in all directions.

He remembered the compass he had packed as a keepsake and mascot; a symbol of his unwritten future, but If he carried on like this he wouldn't have much of a future to write. He scrabbled into the base pocket of his rucksack to find it. 'You never know, being squashed against my socks and wash-bag might have been just what it needed to make it work! Ha… Ha ha' he laughed at how ridiculous that would be. 'I'll give up trying to fix things if it works' saying his vow to the patron saint of crazy-arse inventors and dragged the small box out, over-balanced and proceeded to slide backwards down the dune, tumbling, his rucksack bouncing on and over him.

'Ooow. This is just getting better and better' Jay exclaimed, having come to a halt from hitting an obliquely angled rock protruding up from the sand. He noticed more rocks buried into the side of the dune and an opening.

'Hey! Lady luck shines at last!' He shoved the box into his pocket and squeezed into the opening dragging his rucksack behind him. 'Though knowing my luck I'll get trapped in here by the moving dunes'. He leant over and shook the desert from his hair. As he opened his eyes from the flying sand, they settled on an object half buried in the soft floor. He picked it up. It was a small disc of two materials. He sat down and gave it a bit of spit and polish. He needed more light and got his torch from the rucksack.

'Wow' he breathed as the cast light picked up on subtly etched markings around the edge of the piece. 'It looks like copper and… amber?' He searched for his magnifying Lupe. 'Gotta get me a closer look'. He balanced the disc on his knee and placed the Lupe over it. 'I know these markings' he said in confusion. He knew exactly where they were from and this caught him short, his heart beating quickly he tore the small box from his pocket and turned it over. On the base, were the same markings around an inner circle, enclosed by an outer. It was a perfect scale linear depiction of the disc. Copper with an amber centre.

He opened the box, closed it again and felt all around it. What he had always considered as the boxes hinge, now seemed to him like a slot. He pushed the disc into it. Clicking into place an orange flair arced outwards. For a second time the space witnessed the unearthly shadows that dialled time around him, frozen as he was in the black light.

'What the hell is this thing?' He thought in the moment before he blinked out of existence.


	5. Fire and Passion

Steam billowed out of the bathroom. Kai stood under the cold shower. He was overheating again. The panic attacks were like a hot poker in his chest, twisting into him, aggravating his core. How long had he been angry for? He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't. He leant against the tiles, letting the water hit the back of his neck. Snippets of his fire walk flitted into his mind and he felt the heat rise again. 'Doesn't this thing go any colder?' he yanked at the shower control and it broke off. 'Nyaaaarggh' He threw it with force across the bathroom and it embedded into the door.

He felt so ashamed. He had spent his life acting like a controlling, overbearing parent. Nya had learned to stand up to him but he never learned that he didn't need to be that way. With no parents he took on that mantle and everything he was and became was based around that particular trauma. Everybody that crossed his path felt the inner fire at some point. He felt like a prize idiot for the way he pushed and strong-armed Jay. What was that all about? He would give anything to have him back. He even wished that Nya would _take_ him back. Jay was the perfect guy for her and he regretted all his snide comments but knew he was powerless to change anything. Somehow she had forged this bond with Cole. 'Cole…'

The steam started billowing again

Downstairs in the kitchen Nya and her guest drank tea at the Island.

'How are the kids?' Skylor nodded in the direction of Lloyd and Zane who were giggling and hitting each other while playing games on the console.

'Ha! They're good kids really, I just can't get them off that dammed device!'

Skylor giggled. 'They grow up so fast'.

'Yeah, especially that green one!'

Loving the family feel at the Temple, Skylor wished Kai would invite her over more often, to just hang out. Nya had invited her today, after letting her know about Kai’s emotional state. She had been shocked to hear and Nya was beside herself with worry.

'Does he know I'm visiting?' Skylor asked.

'I did say you would, but he's kind of off the planet at the moment. You know, a bit blank at times, maybe it didn't register' Nya replied. 'I thought it might be good for him to see you'.

'Do you mind if I go up?'

'No, no of course not. You know the way?'

'Uh..' Skylor tried not to betray her knowledge of the route to the bedrooms. Kai always called her up when he knew he would be here alone. Nya widened her eyes over her cup and the two friends exchanged a look. 'I'll figure it out'.

'Well, ok then'. Nya replied with a knowing smile and continued to drink her tea as Skylor slid off the stool.

As Skylor made her way to Kai's room, she worried that he would be different and what that would mean to her, to _them._ Their relationship wasn't exactly a _relationship_ and Kai may not feel she was relevant in his time of need. There were times when she felt that maybe he did care about her, but more often than not she felt like a pretty parcel, a gift for him to unwrap. She liked that well enough, but wasn't sure that gave her any special power to help him now.

Skylor knocked on his door.

'Who is it' came the slow reply.

She pushed the door open and heat rolled onto her. Kai was sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands, a towel wrapped around his waist. The open window blew the steam off his body and whipped it around the room. Skylor clocked the metal shower valve lodged through the bathroom door and hesitated, opting to stay silent.

Eventually Kai looked up. Hadn't someone knocked on the door? Or had he imagined it? He saw Skylor through the haze. He stood up and walked over to her, not hesitating to place a hand around her waist and the other in her hair. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

He wasn't stopping. If anything he was pushing this further. She wrestled with her own arousal, this wasn't right. 'Kai… Kai. Please stop'. She moved her hands to push his arms away and slid out from his grasp. He tried to keep a hold of her waist, but she wiggled free. 'I don't think that's going to be any kind of answer for you Kai. Plus you might incinerate me'. He gave her a withering look, but acknowledged she was right with a nod.

'He pushed a hand through his messy hair. 'I'm sorry Sky, I just want to feel something other than _this,_ you know?' He walked over to her and took her hand. 'You know… it might be good for me?'

'Oh, phttt!' Skylor shoved his shoulder away from her. 'You're so one-dimensional Kai, sorry, no, two dimensional. Fire and Passion! Any normal person should have at least another two more dimensions.'

'Like what?' Kai replied indignantly.

'Hmm I don't know, how about compassion and humility for starters. There are loads more you could choose from. Try one a day and see if any fit'. She stood glaring at him with her arms crossed.

Kai glared back, all two of his dimensions controlling him and Kai was not going to waver. Skylor's many emotional levels meant she cracked first. Kai looked jubilant.

'Just because I have the ability to feel on different levels doesn't make me weak Kai _and_ it certainly doesn't make me use people!' She turned abruptly and walked out of the room, slamming the door after her.

Kai wrenched the door open and shouted at her as she retreated down the hall. 'Yeah just like at the Tournament, when you used _me!_ '

She stopped. Standing still, her anger welled and she turned to face the accusation slowly. She walked determinedly back to Kai, her amber eyes flashing. 'You of all people should know the power a parent can hold over a child, whether they are present or not. My father was a tyrant and my mother a push over and I learnt to accept that as the norm. But when I met you, I saw things differently. I now know when I'm being manipulated and I see it again. I just never imagined it would be from you!' She turned and left Kai standing in the hallway, dumbstruck. For the first time in so many days he didn't want to hit something or scream in rage. He went back into his room and closed the door.

As Skylor hurried down the stairs, she had to pass through the kitchen to leave. Nya was standing, looking worried and Zane and Lloyd looked towards her meekly as the game continued to crash and bleep on the screen.

Skylor slowed and acknowledged the tense vibe in the room. 'No doubt you heard that' she said. 'I'll see you around sometime' and carried on out of the door.

Nya scrabbled round the island to get to her. 'Don't go Skylor, Kai's a complete idiot sometimes but I don't want you to leave.'

'Thank you Nya, that means a great deal, but my welcome is made possible by Kai and I can't be here if he doesn't wish it. It would be… awkward' and she left.

Nya screwed her face up. 'Skylor is so awesome' she thought, 'what is my insane brother doing?' She ran back inside and up the stairs. She threw Kai's door open.

'Not you too?' Kai groaned.

'Yes, me too, you imbecile. What the hell did you push her away for? Skylor is like the most amazing person ever and now she may never come back! How can you do this to me?

'Do this to you? What do you mean by that?'

'Uh. Well. She's just really, very lovely and I like having her around. It's not like I have many girlfriends after all'.

'Riiight. Mother figure more like'.

'Whaaat! Shut your mouth Kai. Not the same thing at all… Maybe, a bit like a sister though. Is that so wrong?'

Kai looked at his sister. His temper had cooled enough to acknowledge her words to be heartfelt and fair. 'I am an imbecile, I know that. I just don't know how to change it'.

'Well you're pretty calm for having just had a slanging match with your girlfriend' Nya pointed out 'So what's going on there?'

'Yeah… I'm not sure what happened. I went off on one and she just set me straight and what she said, it was all true and I didn't want to blow her head off'.

'This is good. This is great! Oh I knew you two were meant to be together'. Nya threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge cuddle. 'Woah, turn the thermostat down bro, it's like hugging a radiator'.

'This is down, Nya'.

'Oh right. Ok, well, good chat. Love you.' Nya practically danced out of the room, ecstatic.

Kai couldn't help but smile. 'Something good just happened, I think' He said to himself.


	6. Airstream

Ed and Edna sat at the small fold out table in the airstream caravan they called home. They finished their supper with an apple pie and cream.

'Oh Edna, you know how to make an old man very happy' Ed said to his wife who was beaming at the compliment he gave over her pudding. If any two people could be a banner add for contentment it was they.

'Oh Ed, its not all that' said Edna fishing for some more compliments.

'Are you kidding me? Come here you'. He got up from the table and pulled his wife up to him. He held her close and swayed in time to the music on the radio. 'It may be a simple apple pie Edna, but happiness comes from the simplest things sometimes, don't-cha think?'

'I do, I do' Edna agreed. 'Do you want some more?' she went to offer, but Ed pulled her back to keep dancing. 'Maybe later, this is just as good.' Edna blushed.

Edna sighed 'I wish Jay could find happiness. I was so upset to hear that Nya had left him. I was so sure she was the one for him'.

'I know Edna. It was a shock. But I don't think Jay was the one for her and that's vitally important too. When its right, its right'

'Its' very simple' they both exclaimed together and smiled sad smiles. The music changed to something more upbeat. Ed twirled Edna under his arm, bowed and they both went to sit back down at the table for seconds of pie.

The moment was disrupted by a flash of orange from outside, the airstream listed up off of its blocks to one side before slamming back down with a crash. The crockery, ornaments and pictures jumped and smashed to the floor. The couple looked at each other, a knowing look on their faces. Could this have happened again? Was God feeling righteous for a second time?

They rushed out of the caravan. Looking to where they had found the baby all those years ago. The same circular marking was on the ground and the same orange smoke rose from the spot where they had found Jay as a precious newborn. But this was different it wasn't a tiny buddle it was a full sized person. 'JAY!' Edna screamed and ran as quickly as possible to him. He was unconscious. 'Ed, we must get him inside, help me'. Edna tried to pick him up, but Ed stopped her.

'He's too heavy for us now Edna, there's no way we could carry him. I'll get a wheelbarrow'.

'Ok Ed, you know best'. Edna replied as she started to check Jay over for injuries. He seemed ok. So Edna scurried around retrieving Jay's personal effects that had been strewn across the area, a torch, a little magnifying glass, a small box, socks and a wash bag. She picked up his rucksack and put them all in the open pocket.

'Oh Ed why has he appeared like this? In the same way, what does it mean?'

'I don't know honey, but lets not worry about it, I'm sure he's fine and there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this'. Ed pulled Jay up to sitting as Edna supported his head. 'Just push the wheel-barrow right up to him, honey. Yes tip it up'. They managed to shuffle Jay's dead weight into the barrow, his legs and arms flopping over the sides. He began to stir.

'M... Mom?'

'Oh sweetie, yes I'm here. It's ok we're going to get you inside. No honey, please don't move...'

Jay, freaked out by the events that had brought him full circle back to the scrapyard, tried to get up, but the unstable barrow wobbled, it tipped and he rolled out onto the dirt.

'...oh, Jay' Edna squealed, jumping at the impact.

'Ok Edna, go inside gal and get some tea on, I'll see to him'. Ed watched Edna scurry back to the caravan as he knelt down next to Jay. 'You're ok son. We're just going to sit here a while, re-orient yourself, take a breath my boy'.

There they sat in silence, until Jay decided he felt ok to move. He stood with a hand from Ed and they headed to the airstream, Jay leaning on his dad.


	7. The Box

The woman hovered outside the hospital room. A nervous disposition hid her true bravery, which had been knocked from her in so many subtle ways that she could not discern the time it finally left her. For her daughters sake she gave in to the mental control of her dominant husband and abandoned her strength. But here she was, where she shouldn't be, so it must still exist and this thought gave her an amount of resolve to open the door. Visiting his first love was certainly not on any of his safe lists.

She quietly entered the room.

'Lil' she whispered. 'Lilith'.

Lilith breathed in sharply as she woke, feeling the presence in her room. She squinted looking to the dark corner that the woman was cowering in. 'Who's there, who is it?' she asked. The woman slowly edged forward. 'Amber? Is that you?'

'Yes, Lil. Shhh.' She moved forward some more. Lilith gasped as she saw her old friend for the first time in years. 'You've changed Am. What's happened to you?' Her once shining lustrous hair was now straight and dull, her strong body was thin and week. Only her eyes held the same striking amber glow to them.

She fidgeted with her wrist, wringing her hand around it. 'Oh, nothing really' she replied, her eyes darting back to the door, checking.

'Gaaagh'. Lilith, was overcome with a contraction. Amber ran over to her side.

'Are you ok Lil?' Lilith nodded frantically while breathing in short sharp puffs.

'Yes... sorry... just a contraction, she managed to say as it released. I've been here for hours and hours and, sob, hours. Its just going nowhere...' She trailed off and looked at her old friend.

'Lil. I have to give you something' emotion welled up in Ambers voice. She placed a small box in Lilith's hand. 'You must keep this with you. This disc is vitally important. It goes in this slot here'. She stared into Lilith's eyes, trying to make her see how important this was. 'You might need to use it' she said as she stood up to leave.

The look of confusion and worry on Lilith's face was apparent. 'Amber'. She called out to her friend who was heading out of the door. 'Is it Chen?'

Amber nodded, small scared jerks of her head trying to control her fear and tears. She pulled the door open and left.

Lilith slumped back on the cushions. 'Gaaah' another contraction. Oh where had Cliff got to? 'He better not be signing autographs or flirting with the nurses!' She thought. As the contraction ebbed away, she lifted the box to look at it and the small disc. 'I might need to use it...' Lilith didn't question Amber's words. Chen was a nasty piece of work, which she found out to her detriment many years before. What did he want of her now? Surely he couldn't harbour a love grudge for this long?

The door opened and Cliff Gordon lit up the room as he entered. He had that ability and everyone he met felt it. She felt safer and happier now he was here, her guiding light. She pushed the box under her sheet. No need to worry him.

'How you doing, Lil?' Cliff breezed over to her planting a kiss on her sweaty forehead and a candy bar in her hands.

'Urgh, sorry my love, I can't eat anything' she fell silent, her thoughts turning to Amber. As soon as she was fit again, Amber would not be staying with that tyrant any longer. Until then, thanks to her friend, she would be ready for him.


	8. All Change

Edna, put the receiver back on the phone.

‘Who did you speak to dear?’ Ed whispered.

‘Nya’ she replied, her voice heavy with the implications of involving the love of Jay’s life.

Jay was asleep on his childhood bunk above the kitchenette, a precarious perch and the not so glamorous cause of the scar in his eyebrow. It was not a bed you wanted to fall out of at any age, but the 4 year old Jay having demanded a proper bed, not the bench seating, had finally gotten his way and promptly fell the 4ft drop as soon as he fell asleep, crashing his head on the laminate counter as he went.

Ed and Edna were both remembering this incident as they watched him sleep.

‘Oh why didn’t we put something over the counter, Ed?’

‘He didn’t give me a chance! It was instantaneous. It didn’t stop him sleeping there though. He’s always been headstrong, our boy… So what did Nya say?’

‘Well, she sounded relieved to know where he was. She’s a lovely girl, such a shame…’

‘Yes Edna, but what’s going to happen?’

‘Oh yes, well. She’s going to have a team meeting to discuss the events and then send the most appropriate envoy, if you like’.

'Should we be involving them? Especially after Jay took the trouble to leave and make a clean break.’

‘They are as much his family as we are Ed. These events are just too extraordinary not to ask for help and by golly, they are the ones who will know what to do’.

___________

“I have  _no idea_  what to do!’ Nya sobbed into Cole’s chest. ‘It’s all my fault.’

‘Its not, Nya, it’s not your fault. Whether we broke Jays heart now or later, I think we would have ended up together anyway’ he said hopefully, trying to assuage her worry. And Sensei Wu is looking into the description Edna gave of this box. Lloyd and Zane have gone to be with him and will be 100% more useful than either of us, so you shouldn’t feel like you have to  _do_  something’.

‘But, what Edna _said_. How he  _appeared_  on their doorstep today and when he was a baby. I always thought it was a question of him being  _left_ , not _appeared_ like from the heavens. No wonder Edna always referred to his appearance a ‘gift from God’’.

‘I agree its all beyond reason, but there’s nothing we can do’.

‘Yes we can. We can go out there’.

‘How is that going to help?’

Nya had a look of grave determination on her face. ‘Whether he likes it or not, we are family and I will not abandon him through some misplaced sense of guilt’.

Kai had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. ‘You should go’ he said.

‘See?’ Nya exclaimed, Kai having provided just enough confirmation for Nya to question Cole’s reasoning.

‘No I don’t see Nya, it’s not a good idea, please don’t…’ Nya headed up the stairs, presumably to change and get her things before leaving.

Cole held in his frustration and gave a stony look to Kai who was still stood in the doorway looking smug. ‘Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.’ He shot at Kai who shrugged his shoulders innocently. ‘Do you think that you might at some point stop interfering in Nya’s life?’

‘…And yours?’

‘Well that would be a welcome result’ Cole said as he left, knocking into Kai as he passed through the door.

Kai, stayed standing in the same position. ‘What is wrong with me?’ he said under his breath and looked at his feet, a hot flush rose up into his face, an early warning signal. He stood straighter and took some deep breaths. He found his mind turn to Skylor and her image calmed him. He knew in his gut and heart, that he needed to see her. He hadn’t yet apologised for his piggish behaviour when she visited last, though he wanted to. He was no coward but the past two weeks he had been anything but brave. He desperately wanted to see her, to apologise, but was stuck. Stuck in this limbo of hopeless negativity that wasn’t him. He was never like this before. He had to get back to being himself for everyone’s sake and especially Skylors. He wanted her, needed her. He closed his eyes and centred his thoughts. When he opened them, he turned to the hallway, grabbed his jacket and left.

He decided to walk and so exited the floating Island by way of the gravity decent. Several jetties were built out from the side of the mooring escarpment, with complex support structures holding them level. At the very end of each jetty a pod hung attached to strengthened metal cable, which lead to a winch and in turn wound onto a large spooling wheel under the jetty. Jay had come up with this simple marvel. The further away an object was from the Island the less it was affected by Nadakan’s anti gravity spell. Depending on the distance and the weight, an object could descend gently to the ground. There were quite a few trials with a few craters made in the earth below, but the final result was one of Jay’s best inventions. The pods had ballast and each individual entering the pod was weighed and greeted with an instruction of how much ballast to remove. All you had to do was pull a lever. Kai threw out three ballast packs into the external store and pulled the lever. The pod released and slowly floated down. It picked up speed, the antigravity shifting slightly with the wind the further it descended from the Island. But Jay had sorted that out too. The winch had an automatic breaking system, registering the rate of fall and would adjust to keep the speed consistent. It was up to the passenger to control the lever again as a hand break. Only inhabitants of the Island were allowed to travel in them alone as there was the very real possibility of someone not using it correctly. Which just made it more fun in Jay’s eyes. Kai chuckled at this, remembering when Jay unveiled the first prototype.

‘I miss him’ thought Kai. 

He pulled the lever again, judging the rate of fall to distance by eye and the pod slowed, stopping inches from the ground. He stepped out and inserted a key into a stand post, turned it and the pod rose up again. He set off on his hour-long walk to Skylor’s restaurant.


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter.

‘They’re what?’

‘Coming here, to see you Jay. We are both very worried about what has happened and what it means’. Edna replied to her son.

‘You told them?’

‘Well of course son’ Ed interjected. ‘There is a mystery right here and you’re right at the centre of it… And they are your family too son’. Jay clenched his fists and rapped his temples. ‘I know son, sometimes you don’t want to talk to your family, that’s normal, but together I know we can help if we pull together’.

‘That’s just it dad, I can’t pull together. I feel like my hearts been ripped out and thrown south and my brain is somewhere North of the Mountains of Impossible Height! I need to think this through alone’.

‘Well I don’t think I can make them turn back now, son. I’m sure they’re on their way’.

Jay drew in a long breath. ‘Right’. He grabbed his rucksack, checked the base pocket for the box and moved for the door.

‘Stop, Jay’. Edna said sharply. ‘Take some food, ok?’ She grabbed some bags of nuts and dried fruits from the cupboard and stuffed them in the side pocket of his pack’.

‘Take the beef Jerky son’ Ed said. Its good stuff and it’ll last’.

Jay had stopped in the door. He was suddenly humbled and overwhelmed with gratitude for the sentiments of the two people who had raised him as their own. He took the pack of beef Jerky from Ed’s hands, hovered a split second before grabbing them both in a double hug, then turned to leave.

‘Put the kettle on, would you Edna? We’ll have guests pretty soon and we’ll need to keep them talking’.

‘Shouldn’t be a problem, honey!’ Edna joked.


	10. Thinking Time

Cole suddenly felt quite lonely. He padded into the kitchen to make a snack. The Temple was empty of Ninja, Nya having left to follow Zane and Lloyd. Kai, Master Wu and Misako were somewhere around, probably in the Library researching the box. It was the quietest he had experienced and it felt eerie.

‘Yang’?

…

‘Wow, even Yang is absent’.

‘No, not absent’. A voice softly reverberated through the air.

Cole looked around for a hint of Yang’s spectral form. While there was nothing that could be seen, the TV flickered to life, the channels switching, making the room flash in the low light. ‘How do I get this confounded game thing to work?’ the voice added.

‘You’ve started playing video games?’ Cole said in disbelief.

‘Well, you know, there’s not much to do around here as a ghost anymore. I did consider haunting Misako, but my hearts just not in it. I’ve retired’.

‘Here’ Cole said and showed the remote control to the air and switched the input sockets.

‘Thank you Cole’ yang appeared. He was sat on the sofa, his body slumped down and ghostly tail billowed over the edge of the seat.

‘Are you ok man? You look a little… down.’ Cole said passing him a controller and keeping one for himself.

‘Down, up, within, without, its all the same for me’. 

‘Yeah, I’ve been there, buddy’ Cole replied as he set the game up on the screen.

‘And came out the other side’. Yang’s reply was filled with meaning.

‘Yeah, and you were responsible for that. I owe you my life…’ Cole considered his words when Yang sat up, his face looking animated, the flicker of a dastardly thought crossing his mind.

‘Hey hold on man, what I meant was, I owe you big time. I don’t owe you my life as you’ve already had that... Happy to play a few games though’.

‘Hrumph’ Yang slumped back into the sofa again. ‘Where’s your new love?’

‘Gone after Jay’.

‘Reeeally?’ Yang said with great exaggeration. ‘She’s not… left you, has she?’

‘I honestly don’t know how I put up with you’. Cole replied shaking his head. ‘I know why I put up with you, but I don’t know how!’

‘This is a very precarious situation for you Cole. Emotions are running high. It’s very obvious that Nya still hold’s Jay in her heart. You need to be there with her, be a part of that, or the balance could tip’.

The flashes from the game cast onto Coles face, now set in a look of anxious thought. He turned to Yang. ‘That could happen?’

‘It is a possibility’. Said Yang, who followed up with ‘You’re dead, I win’ his green rimmed eyes flashed and a slight smirk was apparent through his heavy moustache.

‘What!’ Cole snapped out of his contemplation. ‘That was a dirty trick Yang’. 

‘No trick. I speak the truth…  just benefitted from it’.

‘Wow, you have got to find a better way to get your kicks!’ said Cole as he threw the controller on the sofa. ‘Have fun playing on your own’.

‘Suit yourself’ Replied Yang ‘You can thank me later’.

Cole left and returned to his room. He knew what Yang had said was close to mark. There was always a possibility. He didn’t really believe it, but he now felt like an idiot for not supporting Nya’s need to help Jay. ‘We should all stick together, no matter what’ she was right, as usual. He spun into his Ninja Gi and resolved to leave straight away. He had to catch her up and present a united stand with Nya, Lloyd and Zane. He decided in the spirit of unity, to ask Kai to join him. Good idea or not, it felt like the right thing to do.

He knocked on Kai’s door. The silence was deafening, he really hated the temple when it was empty. He knocked again, no answer. He pushed the door open and poked his head into the room. No Kai. 

He quickly ran to all the usual rooms, training, contemplation, library, office, weapons, mech and back to the kitchen. Kai was not here. He had come across Wu and Misako, pouring over old documents together in the library and garbled his plan to them before they were able to fully tear their eyes from their texts. He rolled his. He really had to sort this team out. Communication between the Ninja was at an all time low and he knew he was guilty too, opting to steer clear of confrontation rather than work through it. He had no idea where Kai was, he would have to go on without him but leave him a note. Cole raided the fridge and cupboards for light snack’s en-route and proceeded to the Mech hanger.

He took the new elevator to the recently created sub-floor. The doors opened into the Mech hanger, a truly awesome space hewn out of the rocks of the floating island. The great lumbering hulks of the Ninja Mech towered over him and beyond them an open aspect looking out over Ninjago city.

Cole chose the VTO Jet and climbed the ladder to the cockpit. He threw in his supplies and settled himself in. Before long he was airborne, the jet would make quick time and he wished he could be quicker still.


	11. Humble Pie

Kai rounded the corner. He saw Chens Noodle Restaurant across the street. He kinda thought that Skylor should change the name now. Perhaps if she accepted his apology and deigned to talk to him again, he might mention it. But that really wasn't important now. He walked up to the main door and hesitated. The door was thrown open from the inside and a couple of dock workers practically knocked him over on their way out. One managed to stop him from falling and unfortunately then held the door open for him. He stood hesitant to go in. Skylor was behind the counter; noodle bowls rotating around the conveyor belt, looking straight at him.

'Oh crap' Kai thought 'she does not look happy to see me'.

The dock worker let the door swing shut. 'Wake up, chump!' he barked at Kai as he left.

Kai was still frozen to the spot. Now he had to present himself all over again. She knew he was here. How lame did it look that he lacked the courage to enter. 'Huh, that'll be one of those dimension things she was talking about' he said to himself, remembering her words the last time he saw her. 'Courage' he said aloud and entered the restaurant.

She was gone!

He approached the bar and sat at one of the stools. He would wait and ordered some coffee from the waitress.

10 minutes later Skylor appeared from the back of house and approached Kai after replacing the napkins on several tables, clearing the plates from two others and wiping them down and re-laying the cutlery. 'Welcome' she said, though her tone and expression was anything but.

'Skylor' Kai began. 'I want to apologise'.

'Ok, continue'. She replied.

'Can we go to a booth?' Kai asked.

'We're good here, I'm working, so you'd better get on with it'. The customer one stool over looked sheepish and moved to a table. Kai felt a little less exposed and continued.

'Again, I am sorry. Sorry for what I said. Sorry for how I treated you, when I saw you last and also... before'.

'Ok. What do you mean by that exactly?'

'You made a lot of sense to me when I saw you last. I was acting out and you set me straight. I really appreciate that Skylor. I mean that. I wished you hadn't seen me like that, but I'm also glad you did because until you came I was in a continuous spiral. You snapped me out of it. I mean I'm still an idiot, but I can see a way forward and I want you around Skylor, more than anything'.

Skylor was still silent, but was nodding slightly.

'I also want to apologise for, um, taking advantage of you'. To this she raised a questioning eyebrow. Kai continued 'I've not really treated you like a real girlfriend and you don't deserve that. I want you so badly, but not just for, well... you know'.

At this, Skylor did manage to crack a smile from the corner of her lips.

'Thank you Kai. I'm glad you came and glad you have said your peace, but what about Nya? You have a lot of issues that if you don't sort them out are going to consume you, they have already tried'.

Kai nodded in agreement. 'This is it isn't it? This is why I'm going to pieces. I can't let things lie or let things take their course. I just have to control everything. But I'll never be able to. It's not that Nya's leaving Jay, she's leaving me'.

Skylor was silent as Kai let his own words sink in. 'She's left me already'.

'For Cole' Skylor added and instantly saw his face tense. 'There we have it. You need to make peace with Nya's decision if you are going to get through this.'

He closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Skylor take his hand. He opened his eyes and she leaned in to kiss him. Signalling he was forgiven he felt a release.

'Bring yourself back into the fold Kai and all will be right'.

'Thank you' he replied and felt hopeful.

'Do you mind if I just hang out here?'

‘Not at all’ Skylor replied as she carried on wiping the counters. She set a fresh cup in front of Kai ‘So, you want to tell me about it?’ she said as she poured him coffee 'want some pie with that?'


	12. A Walk In The Dark

The jet was minutes from the edge of the desert and the Junkyard when the on-board scanner started picking up a signal. Cole checked the unit. It had been set to the Ninja’s individual locator chips.

He eased up and powered the jet to hover mode. It was Jay. This made no sense. He should be at the junkyard with the others. He brought the jet down in a clearing about 2km out from where the scanner showed Jay to be.

He took his pack, unclipped the portable scanner from the dash and set off. He had to cover 2km quickly to try and catch up to Jay.

As he ran, the earth crunched and slid under his feet. As the landscape transformed from desert to forest it became a mixture of sand and earth, tall slim pine trees grew sparse at first then dense. For a night run it was easy terrain and Cole made up the distance quickly as Jay seemed to be jogging at a slow pace. Nearing Jay’s position Cole slowed as the signal was coming to a stop. He walked now, allowing his breathing to become steady, conscious of any sound he would make. His feet agitated the dried pine needles on the soft ground, which sounded as loud as cracking branches in the silent night. He began to use his whole body to move through the trees. His feet finding raised roots to push off of, his hands finding purchase on the trees sturdy trunks. Fluid and silent he swung and hovered, stretched and balanced moving as quietly as possible so Jay would not become aware of his presence.

He saw Jay ahead, sitting on a fallen tree. A narrow beam of light directed onto something in his lap. He moved in a sideways arc around Jay’s position. He was holding a small torch in his mouth as his hands held a magnifying glass in one and a small box in the other. Cole watched as he opened the top and sides of the box, discarded the magnifying glass and shone the torch light into the workings, holding it right up to his eyes.

Cole recognised it by description alone ‘This is what Edna told us about’ he thought ‘the box that transported him’

Jay lowered the torch. ‘I can’t see properly’ he said, frustrated.

Cole decided in that moment to reveal him-self. No matter how Jay felt about him now, Cole was still there for him and he could not let him face the unknown alone. He moved forward letting his steps announce him. The cracking of twigs was instant and Jay spun his body to the sound.

‘Cole?’ he said in surprise.

Cole walked up to Jay and crouched down in front of him.

‘Hi’ he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be wandering this particular forest at night. Jay gave him a questioning look and Cole took the opportunity to explain his appearance.

‘Turns out you have a tracker on you’.

‘I do? Those are usually just on our Gi’s or weapons? Oh… I packed my Gi’.

Cole shook his head. ‘You are the stupidest genius I’ve ever met!’… ‘May I?’ Cole indicated if he could join Jay on his perch.

‘Sure, why not’. Jay replied.

‘Is that the box? The one that transported you?’ Cole asked.

‘Yes, it’s something to do with my mother. Well I hope it is. Apparently I appeared in the junkyard today, in the exact same way and the same spot as when I was a baby, a newborn. I must have only been with my real mother for hours’.

‘That’s really sad’ Cole said ‘It’s lucky the Walkers’ were there’. Jay nodded, his face worn into a look of unfathomable regret.

‘What happened to her Cole? What happened to me? Did she want me?’

‘Hey buddy, I know she did. You wouldn’t send your kid off in some transporter device unless something very bad was happening, I’m sure’.

‘There’s so many questions’, I’m going crazy with it all. I was running through the forest and going over everything in my mind. I’ve been looking at this box for a long time now and its unfathomable and stubborn as hell’

Cole inclined his head. ‘Stubborn?’

‘Yes. I was trying to fix it the whole time I was living on the Bounty and it would not let me.’

‘It wouldn’t _let_ you?’

‘No. Every time I adjusted it or reset the cogs to what I thought they should be, when I returned to it, it had always reverted back to its original position. It was so frustrating. I didn’t realise it at the time, but the fact that I was transported to the same place as when I was a baby means that once the positions are set, they are set. If I can find out which bit of these workings relates to my jump, I can then figure out if there have been any others. This box could give me all kinds of answers and if any of them can explain to me who my mother is and why she let me go, then that’s all I want from the world right now’.

Cole felt a wave of empathy for Jay. His instinct to pull the team back together was right. He had to be there for him. Alongside Nya, Lloyd, Zane and Kai they could all support him and bring some sort of resolution to this weight hanging over him. ‘It may even be helpful to Kai’ he thought, his own struggle with losing his parents having taken his toll on him recently. His thoughts turned to his own family and the silent emptiness that surrounded his knowledge of his mother. They let the silence settle in, giving each time to process their own thoughts.

‘Cole?’

‘Yes?’

‘I think I’m ready to go back now’.

Cole smiled sadly at his friend. ‘Jay, I want to…’ Jay cut him off before he could continue.

‘Don’t Cole, it’s ok. You really don’t need to explain anything or apologise. I’m glad you’re here. I didn’t think I would be, but I am. I know all is different, but now it’s even more so’ he held the box aloft and shook it in exasperation ‘life is going to get more and more complicated and we have to pick our battles, don’t-cha think?’

‘I really do Jay’. Cole stood and held out his hand. Jay accepted it and Cole pulled him to his feet. ‘Right, lets go and put everyone out of their misery’.

‘Misery?’ Jay asked.

‘Hmm, yes, it seems you are much missed and we can’t function without you’.

‘Really?’

‘Nya’s beside herself, Lloyd and Zane have retreated into a virtual world…’

‘Well nothing new there then…’

‘True. And Kai… Well he’s not been doing so well’.

‘What? What do you mean?’

‘He _really_ misses you’.

‘Wow, I was not expecting that’.

‘I guess from now on we just have to expect the unexpected’. Cole put his arm around Jay’s shoulder and gave him a friendly hug. They made their way through the dark night, to the jet and onwards to their friends.

‘Is Kai at the junkyard?’ Jay asked.

‘No, sorry Jay, there’s a bit more to it, he has some other issues. Among other things I think he’s also struggling with the whole missing parents thing… you may be able to help him or at least relate?’

‘Everything feels so messed up Cole. Why the hell do we all have parents that are missing?’

‘Well at least Lloyd has Misako and he knows who his dad is… and Zane, well he has a creator’.

‘Right…’ They fell into silence.

‘What about you Cole?’

‘Me…?’ He sighed. ‘I really don’t remember anything about my mother. I want to ask my dad about her, but I feel so disjointed from him that I don’t know how to even start a conversation with him, let alone one as loaded as that. You’re my family Jay, you and the team. I can live with not knowing if I have you guys around me’.

‘We’re not going anywhere’ Jay assured him.

They walked into the clearing where the jet was left earlier. ‘Lets get back to your parents place’ Cole said.

‘Right, my parents. They are my parents, they raised me and I love them more than anything. Am I being selfish following this box?’

‘No Jay, you’ve been given an opportunity to make yourself whole. You have to follow your own path and this box was your first and it’s guiding you now, I wouldn’t suggest you leave it’.


	13. One Shy of a Full House

‘Mrs Walker, please’ Nya pleaded ‘you know we love all these great stories about little Jay, but we real…’

Edna cut Nya off with the promise of another classic before she could finish her sentence. ‘Oh yes dear, this is a lovely story, do you know how Jay got his scar on his eyebrow?’

‘Uh… No!’ all three ninja replied in unison.

As much as they were becoming very frustrated at the Walkers hospitality that was an obvious ruse to keep them from Jay’s whereabouts, they suddenly felt like they really needed to know how Jay got his scar.

‘Oh!’ Edna said, shocked that they actually wanted to hear the story. Using the opportunity to prolong the visit, she added ‘Well we need more tea to hear _this_ story’ and got up, with Nya, Lloyd and Zane collapsing in unison at the thought of an extended cliffhanger.

‘Could you put some crumpets in a pan too dear?’ Ed added, sending a knowing wink down the galley to Edna.

‘You got it my love’.

The three friends’ were exhausted by the couples’ never ending energy for this game. Nya was leant on the fold out table, hiding her eyes with her hand. Lloyd had fallen sideways behind her onto the bench seating and Zane was picking up the weather reports and studying the rivets on the airstream where the internal insulation had come away.

The jet came in for a silent vertical landing outside the boundaries of the Junkyard. It joined the Copter and Nya’s bike.

‘Oh boy, looks like a full house’ Jay said with a worried look on his face. Then cracked a smile thinking about how his parents would be talking the ears off of each one of his friends.

‘You ready?’

‘Yes, strangely I am’.

Cole released the cockpit and they both climbed out.

The crumpets, with large wedges of butter melting into them, were just being placed on the table when the door to the airstream opened.

‘Jay!’ Nya exclaimed and jumped up, knocking the table surface, which released the fold out mechanism. The table collapsed, as did the crumpets and tea to the floor. She jumped over the debris and threw herself at him just as Cole entered.

The sight of Nya hanging off Jay caught him short. Nya looked up at Cole with adoring eyes and mouthed ‘thank you’ as she threw an arm out to drag him into the hug. Cole felt the innocence of her embrace and wrapped his long arms around them both. He knew this was a significant step towards a united team once more as Lloyd and Zane piled on.

Ed and Edna stood apart.

The fleet embarked a little later to fly the dark skies back to their home. Jay flew with Cole. Their friendship having been disguised by volatile emotions was clear once again. Happy to have his friend back, Cole shared his seemingly limitless supply of snacks and listened intently to the thoughts that Jay vocalised ceaselessly until he came to natural silence.

‘Well, that’s it really. It’s the first clue I have ever had that points to my history’.

‘It’s incredible. Misako and Wu have been practically chained to the library since they heard. I’m sure they must have some lead to follow’ Jay looked hopeful at this news ‘but you need rest Jay, lets look at it in the morning, ok?’

Jay pulled a face as if to say ‘ But I don’t want to rest’.

‘Jay, I’m all in with this. We all are. Get your strength back. You’re going to have to tell your story a few more times I’m sure, so tomorrow, ok?’

Jay sighed and scratched his head ‘Ok’.

The jet came to a hover at the opening to the hanger and Cole manoeuvred it inside. They powered down and exited the cockpit. Cole threw some chocks under the jets wheels and headed to the elevator.

Lloyd came in through the courtyard entrance with Zane, the copter having arrived slightly later than the Jet. A soft glow came through the windows from the communal area. As they walked in Jay was sitting on the counter work surface in the kitchen, the open fridge throwing out light onto Cole. 

‘Always mealtime eh Cole?’ said Lloyd flicking the light switch as he came in.

‘Oh yeeeah’ He said grinning and brought out a few plates and plastic containers of leftovers, placing them on the island surface.

Zane came to the island and instinctively started opening and uncovering them.

‘Perfect timing Zane’ Cole slapped him on the back.

Jay laughed in agreement ‘Zane, you couldn’t make me a legendary sandwich could you?’

‘Of course, it would be my pleasure. Now what do we have here?’ he looked at the remains of a few different meals… ‘roast duck, grilled vegetables… good… Rice… that won’t do… and _this_ is just… not fit for consumption, urgh, what is it… Cole?’

‘Oh, er, I think I made that. Not sure what it is myself to be honest’ Zane dropped it in the compost chute ‘best place for it’ said Cole.

‘How can you love food so much, but be so bad at cooking?’ said Zane.

Cole shrugged. ‘Just wired differently I guess’.

‘Ha!’ Zane’s funny switch picked up on the dig ‘wired differently. I like that Cole’.

‘Feel free to use it, with my compliments… If I can get one of your sandwiches too’

‘There’s always a catch’ Zane replied as he cut some thick slices of bread.

Having been the last to arrive, Nya quietly approached the kitchen door and hovered. Cole had come through for her after all and seeing Jay relaxed amongst his friends again was enough for her for one day. Lloyd was stood just inside the door and acknowledged her arrival quietly ‘Oh hey, Nya’.

‘Hey’ Nya leaned in the doorway next to Lloyd.

‘I’m glad he’s back… Jay’.

‘Me too, Lloyd. It looks like its business as usual here. You ok?’

‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just thinking it all through, y’know?’

‘Anything you want to share?’

‘Maybe. Is Kai around? I’d like to ask him about Skylor?’

‘Skylor? How is his precarious romance relevant?’

‘No, not his relationship with Skylor. Skylor herself. Master of _Amber_?’ He accentuated amber, hoping Nya might recognise his train of thought.

She looked at him quizzically. ‘Are you referring to the Amber in the disc? That’s a little bit tenuous don’t you think?

‘Sure is. It’s a link, that’s all’ Lloyd replied.

‘No harm in asking her about it. Skylor’s powers don’t seem to be particularly related to actual amber, but I suspect she knows more about it than most’

‘Quite’ replied Lloyd ‘There has to be some reason she’s named for it, so I would quite like to find out.’

‘I’ll go up and see if he’s in his room’

‘Thanks Nya’ Lloyd said and moved away from the door to the Island where Jay was channelling a small amount of electricity through his palm and into the underside of a butter dish.

‘Easy Jay, I don’t want a butter sauce, I would just like you to soften it’ said Zane ‘…stop, STOP, oh no, too far’

‘HA’ Cole laughed loudly. ‘Perhaps this sandwich won’t pass into lore!’

‘No, I won’t let this happen. You will now be having having a pan-fried sandwich, which will blow your circuits…’

‘I _like_ it Zane’ Said Cole ‘that funny switch is on fire! ‘blow your circuits’ Ha’

‘Well, thank you Cole. However, Lloyd you are the only person I can trust in the kitchen, please can you butter that heavy pan for me’

‘I’m on it boss’ Lloyd jumped to action.

Nya shook her head and went upstairs to check on Kai.

She felt exhausted, more so than after a battle, when the adrenalin would be coursing, keeping her going. Worry had the opposite effect and she wanted to sleep. Now she had her clan back she wanted more than anything to help Kai get back also. Though she didn’t really feel like she was doing a very good job at this. Too used to pushing against her brother, she found it difficult to soften now he was the one who needed support. ‘We’re both clueless idiots really’ she thought to herself ‘we have no idea about life and love’ her thoughts turning to the mess she had made in her early love life. She had no idea that a simple flirtation with Jay would turn into something so loaded. Her connection with Cole, felt very different. She paused at the top of the dark stairs and took her mind back to the Forgotten Realm. She played fragmented moments back in her mind. Touching, talking, surviving, fighting. She could feel his tremors still, they would always be with her and made her skin prickle with goose bumps.

A burst of laughter from downstairs woke her from reminiscing. ‘Kai should be there too’ she thought and carried on to his room.

She knew before she reached his door that he was either not there or asleep. There was no light under the door and a note was attached to it with a throwing star. ‘Nice touch’ she thought. She saw it was from Cole, letting Kai know where they all were and that he should join them. She could read between the lines and saw the note as Cole extending a hand of friendship. She raised her fingers to Coles' name scrawled on the paper and smiled. ‘So this is what love is’.

She left Kai’s door. She would see him tomorrow.


	14. A New Day

The sun rose over Ninjago, streaming into the temple on the floating island. The creaks and thuds of the temple household coming to life slowly woke Nya, then a sharp shout made her sit bolt upright.

‘COLE!’

Was that Misako? She slid out of bed and peaked her head around her door. Misako was standing at Kai’s door, the next on from hers, she was facing down the corridor with her hands on her hips. Cole had come out of his room having just woken at Misako’s call. He wore black sweat pants and a sleepy look on his face.

‘Cole, what is this?’ Misako said exasperated, indicating the throwing star in the door.

Nya slid out quietly from her room. Cole spotted her as she started to try and distract him from his scolding.

‘You can’t just use the whole temple for extended target practice’.

Nya began to saunter forwards silently emulating Misako telling him off.

‘I mean, who is going to fix all these little bits of damage. Me probably’

Gasp, shock, Nya brought her hands to her face ‘you are such a bad boy’ said Nya’s expression as she wagged her finger at him, right behind Misako’s back.

Cole folded his arms and held his face in a serious expression and tried not to look at her.

‘Well?’ said Misako.

‘Well?’ mouthed Nya.

‘I… I’m sorry Misako, I didn’t think, I’ll fix it. I promise’

Misako shook her head.

Nya shook her head.

‘Can you please be more considerate next time?’ she finished and turned to continue down the hall.

Nya moved like liquid and turned her body silently in time with Misako’s. Gone unnoticed she continued her cocky journey to Coles door and sidled up to him.

He looked down at her. ‘Good morning’.

‘For some, maybe. You’ve been very naughty Cole’.

‘Haven’t I. Are you here to teach me a lesson?’ He said as dryly as he could.

‘Oh I don’t think that’s necessary’ she said ‘I wouldn’t mind a little kiss though’ she added coquettishly.

Cole leant down and kissed her on the cheek.

Nya took a sharp, exaggerated breath in ‘You drive me wild Brookstone’ she said as she glided off down the hall towards the stairs.

Cole chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed a hoodie and followed her. ‘You’re in a funny mood this morning’ he said.

‘Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. You just looked so comical, stood there all sleepy and sexy in your track pants… being told off. Hilarious’.

They reached the kitchen where Jay, Lloyd and Zane were having breakfast, deep in conversation about Jays’ mystery. On the table sat the box and the disc. Nya sat down as Cole poured some coffee for them both.

Lloyd brought them up to speed. ‘Misako and Sensei Wu have been researching the properties of Amber and artefacts that use it within their structure. There’s not many that exist, the majority are used for healing and for luck in talismans. Never has there been an artefact recorded as having such power as this box but there is one that could hold some beneficial information for us’.

Misako entered. Has anyone heard from Kai? It would be good to have you all here.

‘No’ said Nya. The others shook their heads also.

‘Ok’ said Misako ‘Lets go over the basics and then we must find Kai. Wu is following a lead off site which may help expand our current knowledge’.

Lloyd continued ‘Amber is also a talisman of protection and renewal. Not crystal or mineral, it is a biologically pure substance created from nature. It holds a positive energy that can only be harnessed by certain elementals’. Lloyd looked up at Nya with a ‘told you so’ look on his face.

‘Ok, you’re right hotshot we need to talk to Skylor’. Nya said.

‘Quite right’ said Misako ‘which is why we should see Kai first and I am also feeling uncomfortable that we don’t know where he is. Should we be worried about him in his current emotional state, or give him space? We need to make contact with him at least. Please continue Lloyd’.

‘It is also symbolic of the sun. It’s believed that an elemental could alter the inert state of amber, its raw power locked in a form of stasis. If combined with other elements, such as a conductor like copper it’s power could be channelled for use’.

Misako cut in at this point ‘But this has only been speculated on. We have no records of any such use…’

Zane interrupted ‘But this box is quite likely an artefact of this type. It has both the amber and the copper required to convert the ambers latent power. The workings of the box must be its controls’.

‘Well I said as much to Cole, didn’t I Cole?’ Said Jay to the group.

‘Yes, yes you did’ Cole confirmed.

Misako looked at Jay with affection ‘you have a natural instinct Jay. It is time we tried to decipher the settings from the internal workings of the box. Would you like to join Lloyd and I in the library?’

‘Yes please, that would be great’ He jumped up from his chair and snatched the pieces from the table and was gone before anyone could wish him luck.

‘Ok people. Have a good breakfast and find Kai please?’ Misako asked as she followed in Jay’s wake.

They all nodded and gave affirmative rumblings as they wolfed down the last of their food.

Cole spoke up. ‘I would suggest seeing if Kai happens to have his tracker on him, as this was how I found Jay last night and we’ll give Skylor a call’.

‘I thought they weren’t talking?’ asked Lloyd.

‘It is highly possible that he could be making it up to her’ Nya suggested.

Cole almost spat his coffee out. ‘All night?’ He said insinuating a covert triste’.

‘Well, uh…’ Nya blustered, feeling a little embarrassed at what she had just unwittingly insinuated.

Lloyd was chuckling and shaking his head as he rose from the table to head to the library.

Zane, clueless to the inferred reference questioned ‘Well, Skylor was very upset when she was last here, I would imagine it would take all of Kai’s effort to bring her around’. At this Cole snorted his coffee through his nose and Nya just put her head in her hand.

Lloyd waved back at them ‘Have fun you lot, send my regards to Skylor’ and continued to the library.

‘Oh I’ll just ring her now’ said Nya.

‘No need’ said Zane looking out of the window. They’re just arriving at the temple gates.

‘Kai and Skylor, both?’ exclaimed Nya.

‘It would seem so’ said Cole as Nya went to greet them.

In the courtyard, she half ran up to them with an excited step. Cole watched from the kitchen, feeling thankful that there was nothing more sinister to Kai’s absence. He looked relaxed holding Skylors hand and Nya had a bounce about her that appeared when she was happy or nervous. He thought in this case it was probably both. As he watched, her nervousness gave way to happiness as Kai said something to her and she hopped up and down a couple of times before throwing her arms around Kai’s neck and then Skylors.

‘Looks like Kai has made it up to Skylor Zane’ Cole said and then unable to stop himself he continued ‘he must have worked really hard on her last night’.

‘What great news! I am so happy for them’

Cole slapped Zane on the back ‘Oh bud, you just do not get innuendo do you?’

‘I’m sorry, what?’ Zane replied as Cole went to welcome Kai and Skylor into the kitchen.

Nya and Skylor were already chatting and giggling like best friends and Kai had held back to let them talk.

‘Hi Skylor, good to see you’ said Cole as they stepped up onto the veranda and into the temple. Kai stopped at the door. He seemed more relaxed and leant against the wall in his usual laid-back way. He looked at Cole who looked back. Cole wasn’t entirely sure what kind of mood Kai was in. he unfolded his arms, hoping to seem more open but felt that he looked a bit awkward and folded them again.

‘Nervous?’ Kai asked.

‘Really?’ Cole questioned disbelievingly.

Kai Shrugged. ‘Sorry, habit. So, Skylor will be coming round more often’ he said shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

Cole could see that actually, Kai was nervous. He was taking a big step with Skylor and was finding it difficult to tell him about it.

‘I’m glad you’re back Kai and you’ve patched things up with Skylor, which is great. You ok?’

‘Hmmm. I will be’ he said. ‘I’m on the right path. Skylor, knows who I am even when I don’t, which helps’.

‘You are who you are Kai. I’m glad you have Skylor, though you have us too, no matter what’.

‘I know. Thanks’. He pushed his languorous frame off the wall and went in through the door to the kitchen.

‘Coffee?’ Nya asked him.

‘Nah, just some water thanks sis’ Kai replied. He sat down next to Skylor at the Island, their need to be close was palpable. They leant on each other, their stools close, hands entwined under the counter.

Nya couldn’t help the dumb smile she held on her face. Cole could see she was really trying to hold in her excitement. He stood back and surveyed the scene. Nya placed Skylors coffee and a glass of water in front of the couple then went back around to the other side of the island and continued staring at them. ‘This is a strange new reality’ Cole thought and went to save her.

‘So a lot has happened since yesterday’ Cole cut in.

‘Ugh, I’m sorry I bailed on you all. I should have been here. I’m not sure I would have helped, but I’m here now. Tell us what’s happened. Is Jay ok? Is he back?’

Cole could see that Kai felt guilty and his apology was meant. He was getting back to his old self. ‘Jay’s back, he’s fine. He has one interesting mystery on his hands though. In-fact, we may need Skylors help’.

Skylor sat straighter ‘What can I do?’ she said.


	15. The Light

Cole opened the door to the library that was in perpetual darkness. Still early in the day, the windows were heavily shuttered, obstructing any natural light into the space. A functional light had been set up over the main research table outlining the shape of its surface. All the bookshelves had been rigged with task lighting to the rim of each shelf, so the scholar could go about their work unhindered by the annoyance of the worlds revolutions in space and time. Days would go by when Sensei Wu would be consulting the texts. He would finally emerge unsure of the day or date but full of wisdom, though making little sense.

It was his sacred place and every student understood this when they entered.

Misako walked over to them and greeted Kai and Skylor. ‘Welcome Skylor its wonderful to see you and Kai of course. You look well Kai’. Misako spoke gently as was her way and it was especially so in the library.

‘Thank you’ Skylor whispered back, to have the gentile moment whipped away by Jay, animated in the background venting his frustration at the box.

‘Nnnng! Oh come onnn! This box is just the WORST!’ Lloyd winced and prodded Jay in the arm. ‘OW!’ Jay said, frustrated ‘Whadya do that for?’

Lloyd indicated to the visitors, adding ‘…and you’re being really loud, it’s a library’.

But Jay had no interest in silence ‘Skylor’ he exclaimed, loudly. ‘Brilliant, you have to come look at this!’

Skylor turned to Kai and gave him a perplexed look. He shrugged his shoulders’ as he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on either and she began to walk over to the table. As she approached she could see the small box and the disc and then her subconscious kicked in as the table stretched away in front of her and the short walk seemed to take an eternity as long locked away memories crept into her present.

‘Where… where did you get this?’ She said.

‘You recognise it?’ Lloyd said

‘Well, yes. But I don’t know what it is. I saw it a long time ago.’

‘But you remember it?’ Jay added, hoping for some more information ‘Did you ever see it working?’

‘Working?’ Skylor asked ‘No, I don’t know what it is. Its just some box’. She felt on edge, like she should know more and Jay wanted details she couldn’t give. She knew it was not good, whatever it was.

Misako, could see her unease and stepped in. ‘It’s fine Skylor, don’t let Jay worry you with it. We just thought you may be able to give us some insights into the Amber disc’.

‘The disc is amber?’ she said

Jay tried to jump in again, but Misako raised her hand to silence him. He buttoned it, tightly. ‘Yes’ Misako said holding Skylors gaze. ‘Come and see, it’s quite beautiful’. She led her to the table. Jay and Lloyd backed away from the table. The light cast down on the table, only the box, the disc and Skylor existed, the hesitant audience wrapped in darkness. Skylor touched the worn leather surface of the table, her fingers moved towards the box but stopped short of touching it. Skylor began to talk as the fragmented images surrounding the box fitted into place.

‘My father would hold court. Important and wealthy patrons would visit and exquisite banquets and parties would be thrown. I would be aloud to join them early in the evening and as he spoke to his assembled guests he would speak eloquently about our powers, my mothers and mine. He would say we were his most prized possessions. Of course, I didn’t realise that was slightly maniacal. I thought he just loved us, so much. Mother didn’t seem to be that receptive to his flattery and would stand at his shoulder looking dour and distant. I couldn’t understand it. All these important people hung off his every word and mother was just not there. Father was proud and strong… and a complete tyrant. But how was I to know?

It was after one of these parties that mother disappeared. I thought she hated father… and me… and left. I can understand it now and I wish she had taken me with her too. I suspect my younger self would have objected. I know I would have. That’s what hurts so much now. That I was so deluded I was turned against my own mother. She knew this to be so and left me.

The room was silent. The light showed the tears on Skylors face for all to see. Kai came forward and held her.

Nya took Coles hand. He looked at her and could see she was feeling every heart felt word and put his arm around her.

Skylor pulled away from Kai. ‘I’m sorry’ she said.

The room erupted in a flurry of consolation that snapped her back to the present and the box.

‘It was around then that I saw the box. It was the only time I ever saw it’.

‘Did you know what is was?’ Asked Misako.

‘No’ Skylor replied. ‘As usual, I was nosing around at one of fathers parties at a time when I should have been in bed. I was sat behind a beautiful partition screen in fathers’ office. It was one of my favourite places. The design was so intricate and the edges gilded. I would follow the pattern with my finger, like a maze and see where it would take me. This time father came into his office with Clouse and my mother. She stood at his shoulder and Clouse in front of his grand desk. Clouse placed a small parcel in front of father, which he unwrapped. It was the box. I’m sure of it. It looked perfectly new, not like now. Clouse placed a second smaller parcel on the table and this was the disc. He called it the conductor’.

‘Father indicated for mother to come forward. He said something to her and she placed her hands on the box. Clouse spoke some words and a soft mist kind of… evaporated from my mother and was drawn into the box. She looked in pain and I turned away. I was scared. I didn’t know what I was seeing. And that was it. They left the room eventually, as did I when it was safe. That’s all I know’.

‘I still don’t know what it is. Do you?’

‘Not entirely’ said Misako.

Kai spoke gently to Skylor ‘I’ve not told you about Jay’s recent experience. It links directly back to his mother and being found by the Walkers’.

‘Tell me’ she looked at Jay. She sat on a stool at the table as Jay began his story.


	16. Carved In Time

Carved in time

Wu had been walking for all the hours of a day and more give or take a couple of hours rest over night. He didn’t sleep much now and found he existed best at one continuous pace. If the occasion ever arose that he was required to fight, the knock on effect was great. Sleep would last for days. He feared a time would come when a great battle may mean an eternal sleep. He could have taken a mech, but to be honest the good weather and flat hike made for perfect thinking time.

The walk to the small village had been kind to him and he felt invigorated. The village was nestled on the edge of the Wild Wood Forest, the peaks of the Mountains of Impossible Height rose ahead of him above the dense green canopy of the towering trees, thick, viscous clouds rolling over the peaks. In the village ahead he could see lights in the windows of the houses turning on as people woke and started their day. He continued down the path to find his old friend.

Entering the village he was greeted by a man sitting on his porch drinking tea. ‘Can I help you friend? Some tea to refresh you?’ he asked Wu ‘you must have walked far. The next village is half a days walk at least’.

‘Thank you, that would be much appreciated’ Wu sat as the man fetched another cup.

‘Where are you from?’ He asked as he sat.

‘Ninjago City, but originally the mountains’ he nodded towards the greatest peak.

‘Well you know your way around then, you heading back home now?’

‘No, not today. ‘I’m looking for a woman named Jewel. She lives here, but I cannot remember where. It was a long time ago I last saw her’.

‘Oh, Jewel’ he sat back and folded his arms. She’s a cantankerous one that’s for sure.

‘Yes, I can imagine. She was always an outspoken character when we were young’

‘Well, she lives on the far side of the village, which is as you know is only a few roads over’ the man chuckled.

‘Well, I am sure I will find it. Thank you for your kindness, the tea has refreshed me and I will now have the energy to see Jewel again’.

‘You’ll need it’ the man said ‘I sure hope you parted on good terms the last time you saw her!’

Wu inclined his head and gave a wry smile. He could interpret that however he wanted. To Wu, Jewel was a close friend and could have been more, but for the fact he could not recover from the loss of Misako. His heart would forever be broken and he would remain alone.

He walked the few roads of the village until he recognized the familiar shape of Jewels house. The carved supports to the porch depicted the trunks of trees growing so close as to feel suffocating, their branches reaching up to hold the canopy above. The early sun rose and the light moved between the other houses illuminating the front of Jewels’. Amongst the gnarled carvings of bark, something shimmered like sap running from their trunks. As the light travelled, the whole property began to glitter. The tiniest fragments of amber had been inset across the whole face.

‘Oh Jewel’ Wu whispered under his breath. He suspected this painstaking work had a deeper meaning.

As he stepped onto the veranda, a tuneful chirrup sounded with his first footfall. He continued to the door with every step announcing his arrival. As he raised his knuckles the door opened before he could knock.

‘Jewel’ Wu said.

‘Wu’ Jewel stated narrowing her eyes. They stood looking at each other for a moment. Then she smiled. ‘You old ghost. Come in’. The floor gave a final chirp as he stepped over the threshold.

She indicated for him to sit ‘Coffee?’ She asked ‘or are you still drinking copious amounts of tea?’

‘I am’ he chuckled ‘but I will try a coffee, thank you’.

She took the pot off of the burner and poured some of the thick brew into a mug. She hesitated then topped it up with water from the kettle and brought it to Wu. She sat opposite him on one of the carved chairs made comfortable with cushions and woollen blankets. A small stove kept the house warm, readying for winter. Wu raised the cup and drank the dark liquid. His posture stiffened and expression showed the bitter flavour as it hit his tongue.

‘You don’t need to drink it Wu’.

He grimaced and shook his head placing it down on the side table, which was simply a cut through tree trunk ‘Sorry’ he said.

‘Nothing changes’ said Jewel.

‘No, nothing changes. You are still beautiful Jewel’

‘You are still a charmer… only hairier. What is this?’ She tugged on his beard. Wu chuckled and took off his coolie hat ‘and bald? Has the world gone mad? Did your hair start growing the wrong way one day?

Wu was laughing now. Jewel always had the ability to take his mind off to a simpler place, but he found this did not gel with the seriousness of his life. ‘Stop Jewel, you are cruel to me’.

‘Well you deserve it’ she said.

‘Do I?’

She shrugged ‘Maybe, maybe not. I’m afraid I live in my own reality and it may not be the same as yours’.

‘I understand’ Wu conceded ‘Shall I apologise again?’

‘Oh my dear Wu, no! I couldn’t bare it. It was painful enough the first time. Thank you for the offer though…’

A short silence heralded the question she had been waiting to ask. ‘Wu? Why are you here?’

He picked up the mug of coffee letting it warm his hands and looked down into the black liquid ‘I need your expertise’.

‘As a carver or an elemental?’

He looked into her vivid amber eyes ‘both perhaps’.

Wu recounted the story of Jay and the box ‘I’m sure the team is talking to Skylor about the Amber element...’

‘Excuse me what?’ Jewel exclaimed at the mention of her grand-daughters name.

‘Skylor is the current Master of Amber… as you know?’ Wu slowed, suddenly unsure if Jewel did know. They looked at each other, sizing up what the other was going to say next.

Wu spoke first ‘Chen is gone’.

‘…and?’

‘Skylor is running the noodle empire and is dating one of my Ninja’.

‘What?’

‘She rebelled against her father when he stole her powers and those of other elementals’.

‘And how long has she been free of him?

Wu sucked in air ‘…about 6 months’ said Wu getting a sinking feeling in his gut. He should have told her straight away. He closed his eyes tight and waited…

‘WHAT? And you tell me this now? 6 months later. Do you know when the last time I saw her was? When she was born… that’s when. WHEN SHE WAS BORN!’ Jewel stood, furious ‘She needs her family around her and right now that’s me. She has no mother, Chen saw to that’.

‘I think I might know where Amber is’.

‘What! I thought she was dead? Where is she?’

‘Well technically she doesn’t actually exist at the moment’.

‘Again, WHAT?’ Jewel slumped down on the chair ‘Can you just not drip feed me these tiny incendiary devices and tell me what in the underworld you are talking about?’

‘Back to the box’

‘Do you think I give a flying shurican about your box?’

‘Well you should. It hold’s the key to where Amber is and Jays mother Lilith’.

Jewel was silent, her wide eyes locked on Wu.

‘Show it to me’.


	17. Up Close

Jay had managed to rig up a micro camera and light to take some shots of the inner workings of the box. The cogs that now would not budge were being viewed via a live feed to a monitor. The discs enlarged on the giant screen resembled the rings of a planet, with fine lines etched into the surface. There were miniscule amber cubes inset into them, which looked as if they were positioned at very precise intervals. The assembled team were silent as they watched in awe.

Misako quietly exclaimed ‘The skill required to make those cubes is rare indeed. There’s probably only one or two craftsmen that could have sculpted them, they are so small and precise. Look Jay. Just stop there. See where the cogs overlap, how they are interconnected by the amber cubes ? We should follow the connections and count the amber cubes. There may be some correlation to time or position that could explain your jump, Jay’

‘I’ll help’ Said Cole. ‘I can record what we see, make a plan of the cogs’.

‘Awesome! That’ll be great’ Jay was excited to get going, he felt that they were getting closer to unlocking the secrets retained inside the box. As the two began to get drafting materials together a red light flashed by the door, indicating that a call needed to be answered. Wu disallowed such a sudden and sharp a noise as a ringing phone in the Library.

Lloyd ran out of the room to get to the nearest phone in the office. ‘Hello? Yangs Temple of Airjitsu’.

‘Lloyd, it is Sensei Wu. I need you to bring the box to me’.

‘Well, uh Sensei we have it rigged up with camera’s and we are looking at the insides on a huge screen and…’

Wu cut in ‘Bring it to me’. Hearing the serious tone in Wu’s voice, Lloyd agreed immediately and took down the details of where he was. ‘Lloyd, could I speak with Misako please’.

‘Yes Sensei’ Lloyd said and went to fetch Misako. He stayed with the team and gave the orders to de-rig the box exploration, to which both Jay and Cole groaned.

‘We were just getting going, why do we need to take it to Sensei Wu?’ said Jay.

‘Guy’s, I don’t know, he didn’t explain, but I’m sure its relevant, come on lets get it packed away. Nya and Zane can you prep the craft’.

‘We’re on it’ said Nya and Zane in unison as they headed for the door.

‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ said Skylor to the rapidly emptying room.

‘Snacks!’ exclaimed Cole.

‘We’re on snacks?’ said Kai dryly. ‘What kind of messed up metabolism do you have Cole?’

‘The best kind’ he replied.

‘Come on’ Skylor said as she dragged Kai out of the room ‘I make great snacks’.

‘She’s a keeper Kai!’ Cole shouted after them.

‘How long before we will be leaving?’ Skylor asked Kai as they walked briskly down the hall.

‘Oh, not long, probably 10 or 15mins. Is that enough time for you to make something?’

‘Well, I was actually thinking I might just chuck some junk food in a bag and spend the time doing something else’…

Kai slowed as Skylor had stopped. He turned back to her and could see the look of mischief on her face. As he walked back towards her she moved for the nearest door. Kai followed and grabbed hold of her as the door swung open and they fell into the darkened space.

The door to the storage cupboard swung shut behind them.

In the darkness, silence reigned until breath was needed ‘You do realise’ whispered Kai ‘that Cole is going to be very disappointed’

‘Mmm Hmm’ agreed Skylor as her lips hovered next to Kai’s ‘You’ll protect me, won’t you?’

Kai chuckled ‘I don’t think he’d pick a fight with you. He’d be too worried you’d ban him from the noodle restaurant’.

They were suddenly aware of somebody calling their names ‘Can’t we just stay here in the darkness?’ said Skylor as the voice grew louder.

‘Shhh’ said Kai. The voice was just outside the door.

‘Skylor? Kai?’ It was Misako.

They tried to stay still and not giggle, until Kai shifted and impaled his hip on something sharp. ‘Ow Jeez…’ He let slip loudly as Skylor snorted a muffled laugh. He shut up quickly in the off chance Misako hadn’t heard.

There was a knock at the door.

Oh uh, hold on, we are just getting something from the… uh…’

Misako saw the light turn on under the door.

They could see the closet they had chosen was for small hand held weapons. ‘Uh, just getting some throwing stars and nunchucks. You know, you can never have enough… right?’

Skylor opened the door, looking flushed. Misako looked amused ‘A small arms store is a dangerous place to be in the dark’ she stated.

‘Oh, uh…’ They both stammered.

‘Oh, don’t worry about it you two. We do need to get going, but I first need to talk with Skylor. Kai if you could get a few snacks for Cole it will keep him energised. He needs more fuel than most’.

‘Sure thing. I’ll see you at the hanger Skylor’ Kai squeezed her hand before moving off to the kitchen.

Misako lead Skylor to the comtemplation room. A clean room of paper screens and tatami mats. The screens created spacious zones to allow students to sit in solitude and meditate. It didn’t see much use! The light that flooded through the translucent screens gave a clean ethereal feel. Misako and Skylor sat on the floor in one of the zones.

‘Skylor’ Misako began. I have some news for you.

‘Oh?’

‘The lead that Wu was following was with an old friend of his. It has been brought to his attention that this woman, an elemental had been ostracized from her family, of which Wu was unaware’.

Skylor, looked confused. Knowing this must pertain to her somehow. Misako continued.

‘You’re Grandmother was the Master of Amber also, before your mother. She lives in a village at the edge of the Wild Wood Forest and the foot of the Mountains of Impossible Height’

Skylor gasped ‘I didn’t think I had any relatives… at all. Mother never talked about her mother’.

‘She is very much looking forward to seeing you. Her name is Jewel’.

‘Jewel?’ she lowered her head ‘Mother would tell me stories about a beautiful Jewel that lived in the forest, protected by the mountains... He kept her away, didn’t he? Mother wasn’t even allowed to tell me about her’ Her mind swam at the injustice of her childhood, controlled by her father.

‘Will you be ok Skylor?’ Misako asked ‘I’m so sorry that this has happened to you’.

‘I will be, thank you Misako’.

‘You don’t have to come now, if you are not ready’.

‘No way. I’m coming, I have to see her… meet her’ She stood abruptly and hurried out of the contemplation rooms to the hanger.

As she walked onto the mooring escarpment from the Gateway she could not hide her smile. Kai turned and absorbed her happiness. ‘Was that also part of her power?’ He thought.

The blades of the copter started to whir to life. Her amber hair was swept around her face. She walked up to Kai and moved to enter the copter ‘I have a grandmother!’ she said.

In the Hanger, Jay, Cole and Lloyd were ready for take off ‘Jet ready, awaiting departure confirmation from Copter’ said Cole into the radio.

‘Copter ready’ came the reply from Zane. The two craft began the journey that took over a day’s hike for Wu but would be minutes for the team in the Jet and the Copter.


	18. Final Destination

Greeted by Jewel, the troop filed past her and into the small house, the Nightingale floor protesting every step like a herd of elephants had come to visit. Kai waited back with Skylor. She took in the twinkling façade of the house and moved towards her grandmother who looked down to her from the veranda. The floor became calm again, chirping happily at the single steps until it fell silent awaiting the first words to be uttered between a grandmother and granddaughter in over 22 years.

What was there to say? What could be said in this one moment after so many years? Jewels face betrayed her thoughts.

‘Hello’ said Skylor.

‘Hello granddaughter’ Jewel replied. She raised her palm to Skylors cheek ‘You are beautiful’ she said.

‘Oh, well uh… I don’t know about that’ she turned to Kai, looking nervous. He nodded in agreement.

‘I like him’ Jewel said.

Skylor leant into her grandmother and whispered ‘I do too...’ They both giggled.

Kai watched the two whisper and could instantly see them mirroring each other ‘Pea’s in a pod’ he thought to himself.

Jewel beckoned to Kai ‘come on Hot Stuff, we have things to attend to’ she took Skylors arm and walked her into the house.

Skylor looked back at Kai a wide grin on her lips ‘Hot Stuff’ she mouthed. He rolled his eyes, tapped his fist on his heart and released a small flame for her.

Once inside, Jewel left Skylors side and went to Wu, who placed the box on the table. Jewel, after looking at it in silence for a long moment, picked it up and left the room through a door at the far side of the kitchen, she looked back and indicated that Wu should follow her. The rest of the team, Misako and Skylor looked at each other with questioning eyes.

The room Jewel and Wu entered was a studio, a wooden workbench ran the length with multiple workstations. Each workstation had its own specific task, a complex series of clamps, magnifying glasses, weighing scales, and drills pivoted and cantilevered out from a bar spanning the length of the bench. As Wu examined the room, more unusual objects baring no relation to any standard carving or etching tools sat like valuable objects in a lit display.

She switched on a lamp and placed the box on a small platform. Jewel opened the box. She pulled out two retractable wires from a panel on the wall, her fingers holding a delicate handle on each. She positioned one inside the box and then the second also. Pressing a button on the panel behind a light shone from the interior and a screen powered up showing the insides of the box.

‘Aaah’ Said Wu. ‘This is wonderful technology, I believe this is what Jay was doing before they came with the box’ He looked over at Jewel, expecting some kind of reply. A taught, serious expression had passed across her features ‘Jewel?’ asked Wu.

She leant a hand on the work surface as if to support her, then sat back heavily onto a stool. Her eyes closed, she worked through her thoughts.

‘Jewel?’ again Wu questioned, this time with more urgency.

‘This is my work’ she said ‘well some of it’ Wu waited for more. She stabbed her finger at the screen. ‘Those amber cubes are my work’.

‘How can you be sure?’

‘Well, apart from the fact that I am the best amber craftsman in Ninjago and possibly the only one able to carve that many cubes to such precision… that and the fact I took an order for about this amount…18 years ago’.

‘From who?’

‘Clouse’.

‘Why? Why would you have accepted that order? It could only have been for a bad cause’

‘I didn’t, initially… Then I made a deal’

‘What deal?’

‘Yes, what deal?’ Came Skylors voice, stern, from behind the door. It pushed open, the rest of the team and Misako stood behind as if they had all been huddled, listening.

‘A deal which would allow me to see you again’ She said ‘He didn’t keep his word! It was shortly after I delivered the order that I heard the news that Amber was gone, presumed dead. I tried to make contact and force them to let me see you, hold them to the deal. But I was shut out. Chen knew I had wanted to get Amber away from him and now she was gone I wanted to get you. I think he had his sorcerer work against us all. It didn’t matter how hard I tried and please believe me Skylor I tried… but failed at every turn. In the end, there was nothing I could do. I just gave up. Please forgive me’.

‘I don’t think there is anything to forgive. Thank you for trying Grandmother’. Skylor went to Jewel and held her hand. ‘We are here now, so much to be thankful for at last and still we have time to mend the broken ties’. 

Jewel brought both of Skylors hands together and held them, a look of pure joy on her face. ‘Yes, my beautiful girl, yes. Thank the First Spinjitsu Master. But, my dear, we must continue. This box may hold more than we expect’.

She removed the wires, took hold of the cantilevered lamp and rotated the head down and around so the light shone straight into the cogs, finding its way out through the other side. Cast onto the upright of the platform was a series of reflected amber dots, overlapping each other in multiple arcs.

‘I know what this box is, though it is slightly different to what I would expect of a Time Compass’

The group took in the name ‘A time compass?’ said Jay.

‘Yes. Look, this group here’ said Jewel pointing to one of the interlinked arcs ‘is time. This group here is space. These few in a line are a new addition and could be subjects… people’.

‘That’s it?’ Exclaimed Jay ‘That’s all I had to do to decipher it? Shine a light on it’

Jewel snorted ‘Yes honey, that’s all you had to do. You still have to be able to read it though’ she added sarcastically.

‘Well?’ Said Jay, impatient.

Jewel looked at Jay, then looked at Wu incredulously as if to say ‘Who is this young upstart?’

Wu held a hand up to calm Jay ‘It’s ok Jewel. Jay is brilliant, but impatient. Are you able to read it?’

‘Yes. These new subjects, they are linked to time and space. How you would define who they are, I don’t know, but there are three subjects indicated’.

The team stared at Jewel. Nobody spoke.

‘Now, the way these arcs converge is essentially a code. Giving a precise time and place, linking back to the subjects. Let me see now. The box was activated and plucked the subjects from the time they resided. But here, can you see this hairline? The cube is fractured in two. That could indicate a problem’.

‘A… a problem? What kind of problem?’ Jay stammered.

‘I don’t know, my dear. It is an anomaly at present. The ‘time’ is a simple count of cubes, to indicate a date… Which is… Hmmm. Interesting’ Before Jay could jump in again, Jewel stopped him ‘Jay my dear, patience’ and threw him a twinkling glance. ‘The ‘space’ is simply a grid reference. She grabbed a pencil and wrote down the numbers as she worked it out. She then went to a personal computer and pulled up a map. Jay was barely breathing. She typed in the reference and the map centred over the location. ‘Well that makes sense’ she said ‘A safe place in the future’.

‘WHERE?’ Screamed Jay.

She swivelled her stool around ‘The Monastery of Spinjitsu of course. There should be three subjects arriving there on the next… hour’.

The implication of Jewels words hung in the air. They understood the implication of what she said but the moment was so imminent it rendered them all inert.

‘Three people sent into the future’ said Jay. ‘My mother’ Jay looked up at Skylor ‘Your mother? And me?’ But I never made it. The fracture. The anomaly sent me somewhere else, out of time and space. To the Walkers’.

Lloyd spoke first. ‘If the settings are correct… We have to go to the Monastery of Spinjitsu, immediately’. The team were broken out of contemplation into action. ‘Jay take the Jet with Skylor, you two need to be there and that’s the fastest transport we have, everyone else in the copter’. They flew from the room, all but Skylor who hovered next to her Grandmother.

Skylors face showed the worn emotion of years of control, not just of her, but her mother and grandmother. Dare she now hope that her mother could be alive?

Kai was at the door ‘Skylor. You need to join Jay in the Jet. There’s not much time’. 

She ran towards Kai who grabbed her hand to see her to the jet. She glanced back at her grandmother, who waved her out. ‘See you soon, granddaughter’ Jewel turned to Wu who had stood and held out his hand to her, which she took and rose into his arms. They stood like this for some time. Misako smiled at Wu and left the room.

 

The jet approached the burned out remains of the monastery atop a shear peak. Their first home as a team and the scene of many a showdown at the highest point in Ninjago. Today would it hold answers and mend lives?

‘You lived here?’ Skylor asked Jay who nodded ‘what happened to it?’

‘It was burned down by the Serpentine quite soon after we formed. Lloyd was a little misguided at the time and brought about the uprising’.

‘He did?’ she replied ‘I can hardly believe it, he’s so… gentle’.

Jay laughed quietly ‘I know. He wanted to be like his father’. 

They gave each other a look ‘Parents have a lot to answer for don’t they?’ she replied.

‘Well hopefully they might give us some answers today’ said Jay as he brought the jet down for a vertical landing within the walls of the monastery ‘Though it may not be as we believe. Perhaps Jewel could have read the settings incorrectly…’

‘…We’ll know soon’ Skylor finished for him.

They exited the Jet, setting foot on the arid cobbles of the Monastery. ‘I guess we wait’ said Jay. They sat looking at the burnt out remains of the monastery from the edge of the old fountain. They could hear the copter blades and turned to see it coming in to land outside the main gate. Skylor checked her watch. The digits changed to the hour. A black blade cut through the air stretching to nothing as an orange disc spun and arced into the ground.

From the copter the flash was spotted easily, from the ground it blew Jay and Skylor across the courtyard. Shielding their eyes from the dust they raised to their feet. Two figures lay strewn, partially obscured by the swirling dust. Skylor had Jay’s forearm in a vice like grip as both were frozen to the spot. Jay urged Skylor forward, the movement awakening urgency in them both. They ran over to the figures. ‘MOTHER’ Skylor yelled, recognising the woman who disappeared so many years ago and fell to her knees beside her. Jay hovered over the other body curled on her side. He knelt down and touched her shoulder. She rolled unconscious onto her back. Jay jumped in shock as something rolled from her arms and his natural reflexes urged him to catch it. He knew immediately it was a baby. But he could not fathom why? Why a baby? Was he not who he thought he was? Even now after everything? Panic rose in him, his face betraying his utter confusion.

He looked down at the blonde haired woman who began to stir.

The woman staggered to her feet and seeing Jay with the child she snatched it back before collapsing down again. ‘JAY’ she screamed. ‘JAY’ again she screamed, terror in her voice looking around wildly ‘WHERE IS HE? What have you done with my child?’ She screamed at Jay as he backed away. Cole ran to him as Nya ran past them both to the disoriented woman. 

She reached Lilith and attempted to talk her back to a calmer state and continued to soothe and listen to her. ‘You’re baby’s safe, Jay is safe’ she repeated to her. Amber had roused and found her way to Lilith. Seeing each other, they fell into each other’s arms.

Seeing the look of panic on Jay, Skylor went to him. ‘They don’t know who we are’ she said.

‘I don’t think I know who I am!’ Jay said ‘This is not what I thought...’

Nya came to him ‘Jay’ she spoke calmly ‘it seems you have a twin sister’.

‘…!’


	19. Epilogue

Jay sat with his three-day old twin sister on his lap, across from his mother who was just eight years his senior. He quite rightly, looked shell shocked, his mother was equally so. Only having had mere days to accustom herself to being a new mother of twins, she now had to adjust her expectation of what that meant as well as what it meant to be a single mother.

In one painful and confusing day she had managed to escape an unknown threat, loose one of her new-born twins, gain a young adult son and loose the love of her life, all because she had dated the wrong guy, a very, very long time ago. He too was gone, her son having helped vanquish him. He could no longer hurt her, her odd family or his own.

She looked at Jay. Studying his features as he held his small sister awkwardly. He had his fathers eyes but he was all her, the shape of his face, his mouth, skin-tone, a smattering of freckles over his nose and his elemental power. Would it be the same for his sister Amy? Could there be two Masters of Lightning from one generation? Or even three at one time? By all intents, she was a different generation out of time, now finding herself a part of her sons. ‘Two generations fighting together…’ she liked that idea. But she really didn’t know what to think at this time. Not thinking felt like the better option.

The box had rescued them all. Though not exactly as Amber had hoped. Lilith went over the events again, Amber having provided the missing pieces to the story. When they had recovered from the temporal shift and the new reality had been explained, they came together, Lilith and Jay, Amber, Skylor and Jewel, Wu and Misako.

Jay’s journey had ended with a reunion of friends and families and he recounted his life with the Walkers. How he ended up there became apparent when Amber told her story.

‘My life was a dream but cursed from the outset. I looked to you, Lil. You were my best friend and my idol. You were amazing, talented, beautiful had a way of making people fall at your feet.’

‘Not literally Am!’

‘No not literally, but really, they did take a step back when you entered a room, like you should have space to shine. You turned pretty much every mans head…’

‘Oh Amber, I really didn’t’.

‘And you never realised… You were just oblivious. I mean how could anyone but you make the eternal bachelor Cliff Gordon fall so in love with them, that he forsook all others?’

‘Argh, please, no more!’ Jay cut in. This is all weird enough as it is.

‘Sorry’ Amber said ‘I’m really vocalising my own insecurities, ones that took me down the wrong path and ended with us all here. So, I was obviously jealous. I admit it and I’m not proud of it. There should be no space for jealousy between friends. Lilith was dating Chen, he was a powerful person, charming and strong. All I could see was the prize. How they looked together, what people said about them. I chose to ignore it when Lil started to tell me of her concerns about him. He seemed so perfect, what I wouldn’t give to make a match like that.

And then she dumped him. I was incredulous. I had created in my own mind a persona for Chen that matched his outward appearance and I could only think that Lil was being stupid. Perhaps I saw this as an opportunity, I’m not sure. I like to think that perhaps I honestly cared about them, but I went to him, to Chen. I thought I could let him know that I thought Lil was making a mistake and I would try and make her see sense. Though in the beautiful gardens of his grand house, Chen talked softly to me. He said how much he appreciated my effort on his behalf. How Lil had always put me down to him and he had never before seen how beautiful I was. Oh, its cringe making, really it is, but I had been living in my own dream world for so long this was all I had ever wanted to hear. He hooked me and never let me go.

My infatuation was instant and my friendship with Lil was doomed. I stopped calling by for tea. I made myself unavailable. How could I be a friend to this deplorable woman who had caused this perfect man such heartache?

He wanted to marry me and I was so far gone that I would do whatever he said. We had Skylor. I couldn’t have been happier if I tried. One night, I overheard a conversation between Chen and Clouse. They were discussing our powers, Skylors and mine. Of course Skylors were not yet apparent, but he could see our similarities and when he talked you could hear the excitement brewing in his voice. What he could do with the power of absorption. He talked about limitless applications and how he might even one day be able to harness all the elemental powers in Ninjago. He said that I had come to him, ‘like a lamb to the slaughter’.

Amber put her head in her hands, unable to stop herself from crying.

‘I was a fool, a huge, huge fool. I didn’t listen to you Lil. You told me all about him, but I didn’t listen. I didn’t believe you. I’m so sorry’.

Jewel went to hold her, but Amber waved her off ‘No, mother, I don’t deserve any pity and there is unfortunately much more to tell’.

Jewel backed off. Lilith could only sit with her hand over her mouth listening to wave after wave of the hideousness of Chen. Jay and Skylor felt like they were experiencing a fairy tale told first hand by the protagonist herself, a bedtime story they wished had not been real.

‘From that point on, everything he said or done became clear for the obvious charade it was, the gifts, the soft kind words, lulling me into a false comfort. He would entertain rich and powerful guests behind closed doors and the parties, the grand parties with not one friendly face amongst the throng.

Then came the night of one such party, when he ushered me into his office and sat me in front of his desk. He explained to me in such a sweet and inoffensive way, that he had a little problem with a tiny elemental device that required some final adjustments. But since his good friends Crux and Acronix were no longer available to help him he would need my help. He knew I held the resonance of their powers from past contact. I had welcomed them to the house in the very early days of my relationship with Chen and they both chose to kiss the back of my hand. I didn’t even offer it up. They made my skin crawl. Suffice to say, Chen had not told them who I was and to this day I believe Chen knew he would need their powers, taking the opportunity of positioning me so I could unwittingly take them’.

‘What happened with the box?’ Misako asked.

‘Well, after he explained that he needed the resonance of Crux and Acronix he also explained he needed me to impart my elemental power to the box also. They needed to unlock the power within the amber. This was something I couldn’t do and I tried to explain that my power did not work like that. It was impossible. Chen tried to comfort me, as if I was distraught that I could not help him. He beckoned me to come to him and I took my place beside him. He held my hand and said not to worry as he had ‘faith’ in me. He then beckoned Clouse to the table. He told me to place my hands on the pieces, the box and the disc. So I did, I didn’t know what else I could do. If I said no, what would that mean? If I did what he asked, what would _that_ mean? I didn’t know anything and I did not have the wits to be able to make a decision. I put my hands on the two items and Clouse uttered a spell. I had never experienced him as a magician; I didn’t even know that he was one. I thought he was simply Chens’ assistant. A magnetic pull coursed into the depths of my soul. The spell extracted the power of time that resonated within me and stripped some of my own elemental power too.

Chen was exultant. I was ill for a week. My power was not designed to work in this opposite way. I don’t know what he wanted with this device but I aimed to find out. I watched Chen and Clouse like a hawk. I listened in on every conversation and finally I saw the box and how it worked. It lived in a display cabinet in Chens Study with other artefacts. I kept watch and tried to hear whatever I could. I had been in the dark for so long, I felt that I had to try to change things from the inside.

So it was that I learnt of the Staff of Elements. Chen was crazed with the idea of harnessing all the powers of the Elementals and had a final staff design constructed that he was examining with Clouse. Again, he laughed at the good fortune that had come to him the day I arrived at his door, because my powers were going to enable this monstrosity to work. I was so taken aback at the potential horror of his plan that I wanted to run and I made a sharp movement that knocked a small table and the ornaments on the surface rattled alerting them to my presence. I was cornered and could not get away. They knew I had heard everything and decided to enable the staff immediately. They dragged me, pleading with them not to do this, that it was wrong but nothing would stop Chen. Clouse uttered the same spell as he had before and my power was dragged from me into the staff. It wasn’t just a small amount. It was my power in its entirety and what the staff required to absorb an elementals power.

I was weak and very ill. Now Chen was aware that I knew of his true nature he didn’t bother to hide it from me. He had taken what he needed and there was no promise that my powers would return. He took pleasure in taunting me with his plans and relished seeing my reaction when he told me that you, Lilith, would be his test subject. He hated you so much, for ‘discarding’ him. But I think I know now that your choice to leave him was a very wise one.

That’s when I decided to take the box. I had listened in on the conversations around it and knew enough to set it up. Or I thought I did. It didn’t quite go as I planned. I thought I had set it for four people, but it was three. I thought I had set it for a month in the future not 18 years into the future! I was rushing, I didn’t have much time and I had to get to you before Chen did.

Oh it went so horribly wrong. Even if I had managed to set the subjects to four people, me and Skylor and you and your child, there would have still been a problem. I didn’t know you were having twins… There would always have been one more. In this case I think Jay was swept up in the temporal shift and was deposited at the doorstep of the people that would become his foster parents. That’s how the amber cube relating to your child was cracked. And Skylor… You were left’.

The room was silent, the full sorry tale hanging in the air.

‘Well’ said Jay. ‘At least you got the space bit right! What if you’d turned up on The Dark Island or something? At least we could find you when you arrived’.

‘Quite’ said Misako ‘We should count small blessings when they occur’.

Wu took a deep breath ‘this is a sad tale indeed. I am sorry nobody knew of your plight or that Chen was quite as ruthless as we now all know him to be’.

‘I knew’ said Lilith ‘I knew Chens potential for evil and I did nothing to help you Amber. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’

Jewel shook her head ‘So many _what if’s_. What’s done is done and it is in the past. As my beautiful granddaughter said on the day we met ‘we are here now, so much to be thankful for at last and still we have time to mend the broken ties’.

Jewel held her arms out to her daughter and granddaughter. They came together as Jay’s mother stood and ushered everyone from the room.

Misako and Wu, checked Jay would be ok before moving off to discuss the events between themselves. Jay, hovered not sure what to do next. Now his mother was here, he didn’t know what to say to her and she could see his unease.

‘Jay’ she said ‘this is a lot to take in, for you and me both. I want you to know, that I realise you have already lived a life without me, but that doesn’t mean I want to be without you. If you would like we can go for a walk or talk or hang out, I really don’t mind, but whenever you want, I’m here’.

Jay thought for a moment, his features contorting as his mind processed information ‘I’m pretty good at hanging out. You play video games?’

‘Um, no not really. Are they those arcade things?’

‘Well yes, but you don’t have to go to an arcade, we’ve got a console here, I’ll show you, its pretty awesome and I’m really good, better than everyone here, though Yang, he’s a ghost, this is his temple, is actually pretty good and he’s only been playing for… phhht about a month! Must be something to do with spectral powers, though he hasn’t a clue how to turn the thing on…

And so he continued, His mom followed him listening with a look of confused awe on her face as this bright, handsome young man gabbled away to her about his life, friends and everything in-between.

 


End file.
